Garder Espoir
by hysteresisOS27
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas revenus à Poudlard cette année... et pour les élèves de l'AD, les ennuis se multiplient...Car la vie avec les Carrow n'est pas de tout repos, surtout quand on s'oppose à eux !
1. Le Poudlard Express

**/ Garder Espoir... /**

**Chapitre 1**

**/ Le Poudlard Express /**

_Gare de King's Cross, Londres._

Au milieu du quai, seul avec ses bagages, un jeune garçon s'avançait presque timidement. Ce n'était pas l'appréhension des lieux, non, il les connaissait bien, cela allait faire sept ans qu'il les côtoyait. Mais en ce premier jour de septembre, les choses étaient différentes. Plus de rires, de cris de joie, de larmes d'émotions. Seulement des regards anxieux, des sanglots étouffés. Au milieu du brouhaha, le jeune homme cherchait quelque chose des yeux. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'étrennaient, son angoisse grandissait, grandissait... Enfin à onze heure moins cinq, alors que ses yeux scrutaient une fois de plus le quai 9 ¾, un petit cri se fit entendre :

- « Neville ! »

Se retournant vivement, il manqua de renverser la jeune fille qui l'appelait.

- « Oh ! Excuse-moi Hannah...

- Ce n'est rien... » Répondit-elle. Regardant le visage de Neville, elle fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix faible :

- « Ils ne sont pas venus, hein ? »

Il acquiesça lentement, ses yeux cherchant encore vainement dans la foule les visages de ses camarades de classe.

- « Neville, c'est l'heure, il faut y aller... »

Croisant le regard de la jeune fille, il acquiesça encore une fois. Ils montèrent alors dans le train, jetant sans cesse des regards vers le quai où les familles tentaient d'apercevoir une dernière fois leurs enfants, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide et s'installèrent machinalement dans le dernier wagon. C'était leur premier voyage ensemble en sept ans. Ils ne faisaient partie ni même cercle d'amis ni de la même maison, mais la guerre les avait rapprochés. Pendant les vacances, alors que les arrestations et les meurtres se multipliaient, ils s'étaient soutenus, se voyant de plus en plus régulièrement.

En effet, Hannah avait déménagé et s'était installée avec son père dans le village de Neville. Tous deux avaient fait partie de l'éphémère AD, l'Armée de Dumbledore, et parler de cette époque les avait réconfortés. Mais depuis la mort de Dumbledore, ils savaient que les choses allaient changer. Le matin même, la gazette du sorcier annonçait la nomination de Severus Rogue au poste de Directeur et l'arrivée à Poudlard des Carrow, Mangemorts redoutés pour leur cruauté et surtout leur haine des enfants. Neville y avait vu un moyen de faire pression sur le monde des sorciers en prenant les enfants en otage. Son angoisse n'en augmentait que plus.

Alors que le sifflement du train se faisait entendre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Ginny et une Luna essoufflées.

Le souffle court, les deux amies ne purent répliquer immédiatement au flot de questions qui les submergeaient. Enfin, elles reprirent leur souffle et justifièrent leur retard par les contrôles d'identité effectués à l'entrée de la voie par des Mangemorts. Les familles Weasley et Lovegood étant considérées comme traîtres à leur sang et sympathisantes d'Harry Potter, elles avaient, comme Neville et Hannah, fait l'objet d'un contrôle plus poussé et subit un quasi-interrogatoire sur le Survivant.

D'un regard, Neville questionna la jeune rousse qui hocha la tête. Avec un soupir, les quatre occupants du compartiment baissèrent la tête et se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Tous pensaient à Harry, Ron et Hermione, disparus après le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Au moins, l'absence de nouvelles du trio prouvait qu'ils étaient encore en vie : le ministère aurait été trop heureux de pouvoir annoncer la capture ou même la mort de l'ennemi public n°1.

Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent, mais elles n'avaient plus l'entrain des années précédentes. Ils firent d'abord le tour de ceux qui n'allaient pas à Poudlard cette année là : tous les nés-moldu que le régime de Voldemort avait bannis du monde des sorciers : Dean Thomas, Justin Flinch-Fletchley et tous les autres...

Les discussions dévièrent ensuite sur la nomination de Rogue et l'enseignement délivré par les Carrow. Personne ne se faisait d'illusion : à côté d'eux, les punitions d'Ombrage sembleraient très douces...

Ce fut Ginny qui aborda la première la question qui brûlait les lèvres de chacun : fallait-il reformer l'AD ?

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants, puis la douce voix de Luna les fit sursauter.

- « Je crois que les plus jeunes auront besoin de leurs aînés pour supporter le nouveau régime, non ? Je suis pour reformer l'AD. »

Les autres, surpris du ton grave très inhabituel chez Luna, la regardèrent les yeux ronds avant d'acquiescer.

- « Je pense que tu as parfaitement résumé la situation, dit Hannah, mais il nous faudra un professeur maintenant que Harry... »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard de Ginny s'assombrir.

Encore une fois, Luna prit les devants en proposant de réunir l'AD au complet pour élire leur chef et professeur. Elle sortit de sa poche le gallion qu'Hermione lui avait donné deux ans auparavant :

- « Tout le monde les a encore, n'est-ce pas? »

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, le train s'arrêta, et les élèves sortirent des wagons en se bousculant, trempés par la pluie battante qui s'abattait sur tous le pays depuis plusieurs jours... Neville croisa le regard d'Hagrid avant de monter dans la calèche. Son regard était triste mais il semblait ne pas avoir peur de Dolohov qui se tenait juste à côté de lui pour accompagner les élèves de première année vers le château.

Puis la calèche démarra et la silhouette du garde-chasse s'évanouit dans la brume...


	2. Une nouvelle Ere

**Chapitre 2**

**/ Une Nouvelle Ere /**

La Grande Salle, malgré les innombrables bougies, semblait plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Sans doute était-ce dû au plafond magique qui restituait fidèlement le ciel chargé de l'extérieur. A la table des professeurs, les sourires semblaient figés, mis à part ceux des trois Mangemorts assis au centre. Leurs sourires triomphants contrastaient avec les visages fermés des plus anciens. A présent, seules quelques conversations chuchotées troublaient parfois le silence de mort qui s'était instauré à l'arrivée des professeurs.

Brutalement, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et les élèves purent découvrir les nouveaux arrivants, trempés jusqu'aux os. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent timidement, fixés par les autres élèves et leurs enseignants.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin alignés face au Choixpeau Magique tout rapiécé, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui pour assister à la traditionnelle chanson d'accueil. Mais cette année, ce ne fut pas d'une voix chantante mais d'une voix grave, profonde, que le Choixpeau s'exprima :

_« Pour la toute première fois en mille ans_

_Je ne vous accueillerai pas en chantant..._

_Car les valeurs ancestrales de Poudlard _

_Le respect, le courage et le travail_

_Enseignées depuis les Quatre Fondateurs,_

_Sont aujourd'hui méprisées._

_Je vous répartirez cette année encore_

_Mais jamais ce ne fut avec plus de tristesse. »_

Après une seconde d'hésitation, les tables des Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles se levèrent pour l'acclamer. D'un geste sec, Rogue fit taire les clameurs. MacGonnagal, cachant à grand peine un sourire, s'avança alors sur l'estrade avec un morceau de parchemin.

- « Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Blackmore Eva ! »

La jeune fille ainsi nommée s'avança doucement, paraissant paniquée à l'idée de s'approcher du tabouret. Elle mit le Choixpeau et attendit la sentence, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- « Serdaigle !

- Clifton Harold !

- Gryffondor ! »

Comme ses camarades, Neville applaudit vivement le nouveau venu. Il avait semblé moins craintif qu'Eva mais lorsqu'il s'assit, Neville vit une larme de soulagement glisser sur sa joue. Le pauvre garçon était mouillé de la tête aux pieds, et Neville, prit de pitié, le sécha d'un coup de baguette par dessous la table. Surpris, il releva la tête, étonné de se retrouver dans des vêtements chauds et secs. D'un clin d'œil, l'aîné fit signe que tout allait bien et Harold le remercia par un léger sourire.

Pendant ce temps, la cérémonie suivait son cours et tout doucement, le groupe des Première Année rapetissait. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une seule élève (- « Wessels Charlotte ! »), qui fut aussitôt envoyée à Poufsouffle.

Le silence se fit encore une fois, car personne ne savait de quelle façon Rogue allait faire débuter le festin. Il se leva simplement, et avec un sourire en coin, s'adressa à ses élèves. Depuis l'assassinat de Dumbledore, son arrogance semblait s'être encore accrue.

- « En tant que nouveau directeur de cette école, (ses yeux brillèrent soudain) je vous souhaite la bienvenue. » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais il régnait un tel silence que tous purent l'entendre distinctement. « Je tiens à vous prévenir dès à présent que je ne tolèrerai aucun débordement cette année. Bon appétit. »

Seule la table des Serpentards et celle des professeurs applaudirent le nouveau maître des lieux. Les trois autres maisons se contentèrent de fixer leurs assiettes.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui, Neville s'aperçut que les fantômes eux-mêmes s'étaient abstenus d'applaudir. Les plats se remplirent enfin devant eux et les conversations reprirent d'un seul coup. A leur table, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête répondait déjà aux questions des plus jeunes. Neville se tourna vers la table des Poufsouffles et croisa le regard brillant d'Hannah. Elle lui fit un signe du pouce avant d'entamer la conversation avec la petite Charlotte. L'ambiance s'était détendue progressivement au cours du festin mais lorsque les derniers plats se vidèrent, un frisson parcourut les élèves : Rogue s'était levé et leur faisait à nouveau face. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent instantanément pour écouter le premier discours du directeur.

D'une voix toujours aussi basse, il annonça la nomination d'Alecto et Amycus Carrow aux postes de professeurs d'étude des moldus et de défense contre les forces du mal. Cette fois, quelques étudiants de Serpentard seulement accompagnèrent Rogue pour les applaudissements. Sa voix se fit alors menaçante :

- « Apparemment, certains ont oublié le respect qui est dû aux enseignants. Je ne le répéterais plus. La discipline s'est terriblement relâchée à Poudlard. Je ne serais pas aussi laxiste que l'était Dumbledore avant son…accident. »

A ces mots, Neville sera les poings dans ses poches et un murmure outré parcourut les rangées.

- « Je tiens tout de même à rassurer les plus conservateurs d'entre vous : certaines choses ne changent pas. Comme l'interdiction formelle d'apporter au sein de cette école des produits Weasley… » Rogue fixa une seconde son regard sur Ginny qui se tassa sur son siège, mal à l'aise. « Ou encore l'interdiction de se promener dans la forêt interdite, reprit-il en visant cette fois la table des Gryffondors toute entière.

- Nous nous reverrons demain au petit déjeuner. Toute tentative de chahut d'ici là sera sévèrement punie. Bonsoir. »

Dans un bruissement d'étoffe, il se retourna et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Les enseignants médusés le regardèrent partir avant de se lever à leur tour, imitant les élèves qui n'attendaient qu'un signe du directeur pour fuir les lieux.

Couvrant le raclement des bancs et des chaises, Neville entendit la voix rocailleuse d'Amycus dire à sa sœur :

- « Une nouvelle ère vient de débuter pour Poudlard… »

Ce à quoi le jeune garçon était entièrement d'accord.

oOo

Allongé dans son lit à Baldaquin, rideaux tirés, Neville réfléchissait. Il devait absolument mettre ses idées au clair pour pouvoir s'endormir. La journée avait été exceptionnellement riche en évènements.

Dans le train, une réunion extraordinaire de l'AD avait eu lieu, et à sa grande surprise, il avait été élu à l'unanimité moins une voix (la sienne) leader de l'association clandestine. Puis, Ginny avait raconté (en évitant soigneusement certains détails) les faits importants des vacances concernant le départ du trio. Elle ne cacha pas l'histoire de l'héritage d'Harry et tous virent la symbolique forte d'une action de récupération de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor : ce serait d'abord une défaite personnelle pour Rogue, et ensuite une manière pour Poudlard de montrer son soutien au Survivant. La priorité de l'AD ne sera cependant pas le « vol » de l'épée mais, comme l'avait proposé Luna, la protection des plus jeunes.

Afin d'éviter les actions inconsidérées des plus virulents, Padma avait proposé la rédaction d'une « charte de l'AD » définissant ses priorités et ses limites. La proposition avait été approuvée et peu après, chacun regagnait son compartiment comme si de rien n'était.

Mais pour Neville, une autre chose avait compté lors de cette réunion. A la toute fin, profitant de la bousculade des élèves sortant du compartiment, Hannah s'était glissée près de lui et l'avait rapidement embrassé sur la joue et lui murmura :

- « Tu es le meilleur Neville, je crois en toi. ».

Elle avait alors regagné sa place et, lorsque le calme revint autour d'eux, laissant Neville abasourdi, personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Dans son lit, Neville souriait et tentait de chasser de son esprit le doux visage de son amie pour pouvoir enfin trouver le sommeil. En vain…


	3. Un bon moldu est un moldu mort

**Chapitre 3**

**/ « Un bon moldu est un moldu mort » /**

Il manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Neville ouvrit un œil et regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit que les lourds rideaux rouges de son lit. S'éveillant complètement, il les ouvrit et, jetant un coup d'œil au dortoir, comprit aussitôt ce qui lui manquait. Aujourd'hui, seuls deux lits sur les cinq étaient occupés et les ronflements de ses camarades ne couvraient plus le bruit de la pluie sur les carreaux. Seamus lui aussi était réveillé et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard résigné : ils ne reverraient pas de sitôt Harry, Ron et Dean…

oOo

Même si, au final, peu d'élèves manquaient à l'appel (les nés-moldus n'étaient pas très nombreux), l'atmosphère du petit déjeuner était lourde et tous attendaient anxieusement que les emplois du temps soient distribués. Enfin, MacGonnagal se leva passa rapidement entre les rangées pour faire passer les morceaux de parchemin tant attendus. Neville s'empara du sien et eut un soupir de soulagement en constatant que la journée débuterait avec un cours de botanique, sa matière préférée, même s'il était suivi de deux heures de potions avec les Serpentards. L'après-midi n'était consacrée qu'à une heure de divination avec Firenze. Par acquis de conscience, il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de son emploi du temps. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la matinée du Jeudi : trois heures d'Etude des Moldus. Croyant à une erreur, il releva la tête pour comparer son parchemin avec les autres. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser de question : rares étaient ceux qui avaient choisi cette option or la grande salle était pleine de discussions à propos de cette matière. Rogue semblait s'en être aperçu lui aussi car il se leva et annonça : « Comme vous avez pu le constater, l'Etude des Moldus est devenue une matière obligatoire à Poudlard. Les plus âgés auront donc des heures supplémentaires de cette matière afin de combler – si c'est possible – leurs lacunes. ». Alors que le directeur parlait, Neville avait vu le visage d'Alecto Carrow se remplir de fierté et d'arrogance…

oOo

Dong, Dong, Dong. La lourde cloche sonnait la reprise des cours en ce premier jeudi de l'année. Sortant de la grande salle, les sixièmes années, toutes maisons confondues, se dirigèrent vers le cachot où Carrow avait choisi d'enseigner. C'était son premier cours et, malgré le masque d'arrogance qu'elle affichait, on la sentait nerveuse. Enfin, lorsque le dernier élève eut franchi la lourde porte et que le silence se fit, la mangemort s'avança vers eux et, s'adressant presque uniquement aux Serpentards installés au premier rang, souhaita la bienvenue aux élèves. Sa voix haut perchée résonnait sur les murs nus de la pièce, et l'atmosphère était très tendue. Dans ce cachot sombre, glacial et malodorant, la plupart des élèves semblaient nerveux… Neville ne put que leur donner raison : être enfermé avec un mangemort était très – trop – bien placé sur sa liste des pires choses à vivre. A côté de lui, Hannah se tassait sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Redoutant une punition, tous écoutaient attentivement le discours de leur « enseignante » sur le programme de l'année : rappel des guerres entre moldus et sorciers, étude des réactions des moldus face à un sorcier, comment traiter les moldus… Pour lui-même, Neville se dit que la devise d'Alecto Carrow devait être « Un bon moldu est un moldu mort ». Il remarqua aussi avec soulagement que les visages de ses camarades, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas figés par la peur, montraient leur incrédulité devant un tel étalage de haine envers leurs « voisins » moldus. Bien sûr, les Serpentards étaient enthousiasmés par le contenu du cours, fait sur mesure pour eux.

Il devenait urgent de rassembler l'AD et, alors que la nouvelle enseignante récitait d'une voix glaciale les différentes agressions de moldus sur les sorciers au cours des siècles, Neville en fit part à sa voisine en sortant discrètement de sa poche le faux gallion d'Hermione. Elle acquiesça silencieusement (même chuchoter aurait été un véritable suicide) avant de continuer de faire semblant de prendre des notes. Devant elle, Padma couvrait son parchemin de mots et Neville la suspecta de faire semblant aussi : sa plume ne suivait absolument pas le rythme du cours, alternant de longues périodes de réflexion et des courtes périodes d'écriture. De plus, elle écrivait parfois quelques mots sur un autre bout de parchemin qui ressemblait à un brouillon.

Neville fut tiré de sa rêverie par la soudaine augmentation du volume de la voix de Carrow : « Monsieur Londubat ! Je suppose que vous vous estimez assez compétent dans cette matière pour ne pas prendre de notes… votre inattention coûtera dix points à Gryffondor ». Et son discours fut suivi d'un clin d'œil discret vers les Serpentards…

Un peu honteux de s'être fait prendre, il reprit sa plume, pestant contre son étourderie. Mais Carrow ne s'arrêta pas et lui demanda avec un sourire méprisant : « Mais peut-être vouliez vous nous faire part de vos réflexions sur la question des bûchers de sorcières au Moyen-âge, monsieur Londubat… ». Oubliant un instant à qui il parlait, Neville répondit calmement : « Je me disait juste que j'aurais aimé assister à votre bûcher… ». Il se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Tous les élèves le regardaient les yeux ronds, interloqués par son audace. Le visage de Carrow s'était empli de fureur et elle dut faire un effort visible pour se contrôler. Après un silence, elle se reprit complètement et annonça presque tranquillement : « Eh bien vous aurez tout le temps d'imaginer cette scène en retenue, monsieur Londubat… je vous attendrait lundi soir dans mon bureau. ». Son sourire n'annonçait rien de bon et la confrontation serait à coup sur tendue. Tendant de faire bonne figure et de montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, le Gryffondor répondit par un « Bien _professeur_ Carrow. ». Il avait volontairement accentué le « professeur » pour marquer son mépris. Elle ne répondit pas et repris son cours sans même le regarder. Les élèves jetaient parfois des coups d'œil à Neville mais il ne leur répondait pas, tentant de cacher sa peur. Il avait joué à jeu très dangereux en provoquant la mangemort. Ce soir, il sonnerait la révolte, se dit-il en caressant le faux gallion au fond de sa poche…

oOo

La Salle sur Demande avait repris son apparence habituelle, mais les visages étaient fermés. La nouvelle de l'altercation entre Neville et Carrow avait fait le tour de l'école et fut au centre des discussions ce soir là dans les salles communes.

Tous les membres de l'AD avaient répondu présents à l'appel et certains voulaient lancer les premières offensives immédiatement. Neville dut calmer les ardeurs des plus virulents en expliquant qu'il fallait d'abord s'organiser pour pouvoir agir efficacement. Ginny demanda alors à Padma si elle avait commencé la rédaction de la charte. Soudain au centre de l'attention, cette dernière rougit et avant de répondre : « En fait, euh… j'ai terminé. Enfin la première version. Il faudra sûrement modifier plein de trucs… ». Elle rougit encore plus lorsque des sifflements admiratifs retentirent.

- « Déjà ! Bon, lis nous ça, reprit Neville en lui cédant sa place face aux autres.

- J'ai repris toutes les suggestions qui avaient été faites dans le train et j'ai rajouté quelques trucs pendant le cours d'Etude des Moldus quand j'ai entendu le discours de Carrow…

Voilà donc ce qu'elle écrivait, se dit Neville, elle a vraiment prit son boulot à cœur…

- Pour faire simple, j'ai reformulé les idées de solidarité entre élèves, de lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui, de secret de l'association, de protection des plus faible et…

- Allez, lis-nous ça, on verra bien, coupa Ginny.

- Bon, Bon, voilà :

_Moldus et Sorciers naissent et demeurent libres et égaux en droits… »_


	4. L'épée de Gryffondor

Chapitre 4

**/ L'épée de Gryffondor /**

_« … Et nous jurons d'honorer à jamais la mémoire d'Albus Dumbledore. »_

Le temps s'était comme arrêté dans la Salle sur Demande et il y eut un instant de silence. « Euh, c'est terminé… », annonça Padma timidement. Il fallu encore quelques secondes aux autres pour digérer l'information. Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux. Padma avait exprimé parfaitement les idées de chacun et n'avait pas manqué de rendre hommage à leur défunt directeur.

« Je pense que personne ne fera jamais mieux que ça. », dit Neville. Tous les autres acquiescèrent et la 'Charte de l'AD' fut adoptée et accrochée au mur, à côté de la liste des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

« Maintenant, il faut décider de ce que nous allons faire pour l'Epée de Gryffondor. » L'ambiance, qui s'était détendue après l'adoption de la charte, redevint sérieuse.

« Il est clair que nous devons la récupérer au plus vite et la transmettre à Harry », reprit Neville. « Ginny, tu veux reprendre toute l'histoire ? Il faut qu'on ait le maximum d'infos. En plus, tu es allée plusieurs fois dans le bureau de Dumb… euh Rogue, donc tu peux nous dire comment c'est organisé. Padma, tu peux prendre des notes s'il te plaît ?

- Pas de problèmes, répondit cette dernière en sortant plume et parchemin de son sac.

- Ginny, on t'écoute… »

oOo

Les explications de Ginny furent suivies par des propositions des autres pour s'emparer de l'épée.

« - Il faudrait faire diversion pour entrer dans le bureau quand on est sur qu'il est ailleurs et pour longtemps ! lança Terry Boot.

- Ou alors on demande à le voir, on entre, on le stupéfixie et on prend l'épée, proposa Colin Crivey qui n'avait peur de rien.

- T'es taré ! Et tu crois qu'il va faire quoi une fois réveillé ? Il doit pas savoir qui a pris l'épée ou on est tous morts ! répondit Terry.

- On se calme ! dit Neville. Terry a raison, il va falloir être très discrets. On sait pas encore jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller en représailles.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait comme diversion ? Il me reste encore une boîte de feux d'artifices Weasley, proposa Anthony Goldstein.

- Non, il se douterait de quelque chose et enverrait les Carrow. C'est pas le genre à se déplacer pour un petit truc…

- Avec la quantité que j'ai, ça sera pas un petit truc !

- Si Tu-Sais-Qui l'a mis comme directeur, c'est que Rogue est pas si idiot que ça ! Il faut trouver autre chose ! Garde donc tes pétards pour quand on l'aura foutu dehors ! répondit Lavande.

- Le mieux, ça serait qu'on ait pas besoin de faire diversion, lança soudain Luna. On pourrait essayer de voir à quels moments il est pas dans son bureau…

- Hem, quand il a cours dans son cachot, quand il dort, quand il mange… C'est vrai que ça fait quelques créneaux de libres mais nous aussi on a cours, et la nuit, il y a des patrouilles, alors il ne resterait que les repas… répondit Hannah.

- On pourrait demander à MacGonnagal de le retenir quelques temps dans la grande salle, proposa Parvati.

- Non, répondit fermement Neville. Elle nous forcerait à abandonner le projet pour nous protéger. On doit agir par nous-même. Et d'abord, bien réfléchir. Il faut tout décomposer : en premier, entrer dans le bureau, ensuite, prendre l'épée, ensuite, quitter le bureau, ensuite cacher l'épée et enfin la faire sortir de Poudlard pour la faire parvenir à Harry. Prenons les choses dans l'ordre ou on va pas s'en sortir. D'abord, pour entrer dans le bureau. Des idées ? Je pense qu'on peut garder le moment du repas…

- Il faudrait déjà avoir le mot de passe, coupa Ginny.

- Véritaserum, proposa Luna.

- Voyons Luna, on ne peut pas droguer un professeur, répondit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais bien. Véritaserum, c'est le mot de passe, déclara Luna comme si elle parlait du temps. J'ai entendu Flitwick le dire à la gargouille hier soir.

- Bon ben voilà une bonne chose. On sait comment entrer et sortir. L'épée, elle est dans une vitrine d'après Ginny. Je pense pas qu'elle soit plus protégée, il faudrait déjà être fou pour entrer par effraction dans le bureau de notre cher directeur… Quelques éclats de rires saluèrent la déclaration de leur leader. Maintenant, où on cache l'épée ?

- Ici, bien sur, répondit encore Luna. On peut sûrement demander une sorte de coffre fort à la Salle, non ?

Au fond de la salle, un coffre apparut entre deux piliers sous le regard ébahi des élèves - en dehors de Luna qui avait l'air de trouver ça tout à fait logique.

- Voilà. On a répondu à toutes tes questions, je crois, reprit-elle.

- Euh, c'est possible… On verra plus tard pour la passer à Harry… Il reste juste à savoir qui va participer à l'opérat…

- QUOI ? Comment ça ? On va pas tous participer ? Des protestations s'élevèrent de tous les coins de la salle.

- Il faut rester discrets ! rugit Neville. Mais on fera tous quelque chose. »

Les discussions durent longtemps et un accord fut finalement trouvé entre tous les membres : les plus 'expérimentés' (Neville, Ginny et Luna) iraient dans le bureau. Les autres, par équipes de trois, surveilleraient les endroits stratégiques du château et communiqueraient grâce à leurs gallions. Il était déjà tard lorsque les élèves rejoignirent leurs dortoirs, heureusement sans croiser personne. Ils allaient agir le lendemain soir, profitant de l'obscurité des couloirs de Poudlard…

oOo

Dans la grande salle, le repas débutait à peine. Terry Boot observait discrètement la table des professeurs en se servant. Rogue était en train de manger tranquillement en répondant parfois à Amycus Carrow, assis près de lui. Sans se faire voir des autres élèves, Terry modifia les caractères sur son gallion : 'ROGUE MANGE. GO.' Les différentes équipes, dispersées dans le château, reçurent le message et commencèrent à scruter les couloirs. Tout était calme. Neville, Ginny et Luna parcouraient rapidement la distance qui les séparait du bureau du directeur. Le mot de passe étant toujours valable, les trois amis accédèrent sans problèmes à la porte du bureau. Celle-ci était verrouillée mais Ginny l'ouvrit avec un Alohomora. Une fois dans la pièce, vaste et éclairée par un unique rayon de lune, ils s'approchèrent presque respectueusement de la vitrine renfermant la seule relique connue de Godric Gryffondor. Oubliant un instant les portraits qui les regardaient, Luna tenta d'ouvrir la vitrine mais la petite serrure d'argent résista. Ils eurent une nouvelle fois recours à un sortilège. Les yeux brillants d'excitation, Neville s'empara de l'épée et put lire sur la lame encore rougie du sang du basilic le nom du fondateur de leur maison. Ils rejoignirent enfin la porte pour partir mais c'est à ce moment que les ennuis commencèrent. La porte refusait de s'ouvrir pour les libérer. Tous les sortilèges qu'ils tentèrent furent vains.

- Je crois que vous êtes prisonniers de cette pièce, remarqua tranquillement un portrait au dessus d'eux.

oOo

'IMPOSSIBLE SORTIR BUREAU. SOS'

Toutes les équipes reçurent ce message sur leurs gallions. S'en suivit une conversation étrange car personne ne savait à qui il répondait !

'POURQUOI ?'

'PORTE BLOQUEE'

'AUTRES ISSUES ?'

'RIEN SAUF FENETRE'

'POURQUOI PAS FENETRE ?'

'TROP HAUT'

'PAS DE BALAIS ?'

'NON'

'VENONS VOUS CHERCHER'

'COMMENT ?'

'BALAIS'

'ON A 3 BALAIS. ON Y VA'

'QUI CA ON ?'

'ZAC, ERNIE & HANNAH'

'VOUS SAVEZ FENETRE ?'

'NON. CLIGNOTER BAGUETTE'

'ROGUE QUITTE GRANDE SALLE'

'VENEZ VITE !'

'ROGUE DANS COULOIR'

'FENETRE REPEREE !'

'BRUIT DERRIERE PORTE !'

Ce fut le dernier message que les équipes eurent de Neville, Ginny ou Luna ce soir là…


	5. Vengeances

**Chapitre 5**

**/ Vengeances /**

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement… mais au lieu de la pale figure de Rogue, ce fut la petite tête blonde de Colin qui apparut dans l'interstice. Il était tout rouge et semblait avoir couru pour venir.

« - Venez vite, Rogue va arriver. J'ai pas pu vous prévenir, j'ai oublié mon gallion au dortoir… » Les autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se hâtèrent derrière leur sauveteur. Sitôt dans le couloir, ils détalèrent aussi vite que possible et rejoignirent l'escalier en un temps record. Ils entamaient la montée des marches lorsque :

« Petrificus Totalus ! Où alliez vous ainsi ? Et...Oh ! » Rogue venait d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision, les yeux fixés sur l'épée. La soirée s'annonçait agitée…

oOo

La punition qu'ils reçurent fut considérée comme la pire de Poudlard depuis celle d'Henri Bones en 1754 qui avait été brûlé vif par le professeur dont il avait fait exploser le bureau. Dans leur cas, ils eurent droit à une séance de torture à base de Doloris et passèrent une nuit glaciale dans l'humidité des cachots, enchaînés aux murs. Neville, pour son attitude en cours avec les Carrow, reçut quelques coups supplémentaires. Lorsque enfin ils revinrent dans leurs salles communes, les questions fusèrent. Trop épuisés, ils restèrent couchés une journée entière… et apprirent que, pour leur absence aux cours, ils écoperaient d'une retenue, à effectuer le soir même dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid !

oOo

Lorsque Hannah entra dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles le lendemain matin, elle eut la surprise d'être abordée par une quatrième année. Pressés derrière elle, ses camarades regardaient leurs chaussures ou le plafond, mais écoutaient attentivement.

« - Euh… Y parait que tu as fait partie de l'AD avec Harry la dernière fois… c'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi tu…

- Si elle existe toujours, il faut faire quoi pour y rentrer ? coupa la jeune fille. A présent, tous la regardaient, attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

- Ben, je ne sais pas…

- Et comment tu y es arrivée alors ?

- Euh, au départ, il y avait Harry et ses amis, et puis les amis de ses amis…et c'est comme ça que j'en ai fait partie… fit Hannah, songeuse.

- Parce que nous aussi on veut combattre les Carrow ! », intervint un des jeunes garçons.

Dépassée par les évènements, Hannah leur promit de transmettre leur demande et de les tenir au courant. Le soir même, une rumeur comme quoi l'AD cherchait de nouveaux membres faisait le tour de l'école.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, les conversations allaient bon train. Les 'pro-recrutement', menés par Hannah, désiraient ouvrir l'AD à tous ceux qui le souhaitaient et les 'anti-recrutement' ne voulaient même pas entendre parler de nouveaux membres.

« Ils sont trop jeunes ! lança Terry.

- Rappelles moi en quelle année tu étais quand on a commencé ? répliqua Ginny.

- C'est pas pareil !

- Mais si !

- LA FERME ! Hurla Neville. On arrivera à rien si vous vous tirez dans les pattes constamment !

- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent, au juste ? demanda Luna. Participer à nos actions ou avoir des vrais cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? »

En effet, les élèves avaient suivi leur premier cours avec Amycus Carrow et il avait annoncé que : a. la matière devenait 'Art de la Magie Noire' b. les cours seraient uniquement théoriques et c. la pratique des sortilèges se ferait sur les élèves punis. En plus de ce programme peu réjouissant, Carrow était un piètre professeur, incapable d'enseigner quoi que ce soit à un élève. Ceux-ci avaient donc abandonné l'idée de travailler cette matière.

« Parce que si c'est juste des cours, je ne voie pas le problème. On a qu'à faire deux groupes : une équipe 'opérationnelle' (nous) et une petite équipe de travail, continua Luna.

- Mais qui va jouer au professeur ? s'enquit Michael Corner.

- Oh, je pensais à des volontaires qui feraient des roulements… J'aurais bien assuré les premiers cours, mais je me sens encore un peu faible…

Luna avait de fait beaucoup de mal à se remettre des coups portés par les Carrow et son visage portait encore des bleus.

- Je leur dis OK alors ? demanda Hannah.

- Ouais. Mais ils devront s'inscrire sur une feuille où on appliquera le même maléfice que celui d'Hermione…On va éviter de rejouer l'épisode de Marietta…Ca vous va ?

oOo

« Joli ! » souffla Neville à Ginny en la croisant dans un couloir. « Qualité Weasley : ineffaçable, garanti 1 an ! » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre sa route. Neville croisa ensuite un Rogue de très mauvaise humeur : cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'il essayait – sans succès – d'enlever la phrase dorée apparue pendant la nuit sur le mur du hall :

'_ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE :_

_LE RECRUTEMENT CONTINUE !'._

Etrangement, même Flitwick et MacGonnagal se révélaient incapables de l'effacer. Et ce n'était pas le seul souci de Rogue : régulièrement, des explosions retentissaient dans le château, ou des couloirs se transformaient en marécages. Le cachot d'Alecto Carrow dut aussi être fermé pendant une semaine pour cause d''invasion de feux d'artifices'. Ne sachant où trouver les coupables, les mangemorts punissaient classes sur classes, et plusieurs élèves pris en flagrant délit de chahut subirent quelques Doloris. Le chaos était très apprécié de Peeves qui, loin d'effrayer les élèves, était devenu leur allié dans les coups les plus retentissants, comme le dévissage systématique des lustres des couloirs ou la transformation en piscine de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

La circulaire indiquant aux professeurs que l'ensemble de la discipline était confiée au Carrow n'eut aucune incidence, car ils désiraient avant tout protéger leurs élèves.

Les salles communes de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient devenues des QG de l'AD, où se dispensaient des cours de Défense et où les actions se préparaient. Une certaine euphorie avait gagné l'ensemble des élèves.

oOo

Seule Hannah ne paraissait pas partager l'allégresse générale. Elle disparaissait parfois pendant quelques heures puis revenait, les yeux rouges. Personne n'avait pu obtenir d'elle la moindre explication. Un soir, Neville l'emmena sur les bords du lacs, bravant le froid. A ses questions sur son humeur, elle lui répondit que ce n'était rien de grave. Lui était convaincu du contraire et le lui fit savoir. Devant tant d'insistance, elle sourit – son premier depuis longtemps – et lui promit de tout lui raconter « quand le moment sera venu ». Elle éclata soudain en sanglots, vaincue par la fatigue. « Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux rien te dire, parvint-elle à ajouter entre deux hoquets. La prenant dans ses bras, Neville la serra contre lui en murmurant des encouragements. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à ce que le froid la fit grelotter, et rentrèrent au château sans un mot. « Merci », fit-elle au moment de rentrer dans sa salle commune. Neville répondit d'un sourire, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Son esprit cherchait une explication valable au comportement de son amie et en même temps, revivait le moment où elle s'était blottie dans ses bras. Cette vision le suivit jusque dans son lit, et le sommeil l'emporta très lentement vers un monde où Hannah avait le sourire…

oOo

L'inquiétude de Neville augmenta encore lorsque le surlendemain, elle n'assistât ni aux cours, ni aux repas. Ses camarades ne pouvant lui dire où elle se trouvait, il finit par demander des informations au professeur Chourave. Celle-ci l'informa qu'Hannah avait été 'rappelée par sa famille'. Mais l'enseignante ne paraissait pas convaincue par ce qu'elle disait, et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers les Carrow qui discutaient à quelques mètres seulement. Il ne servait à rien de discuter plus longtemps. Au détour d'un couloir, il se heurta à une petite Poufsouffle, celle qu'Hannah avait prise sous son aile depuis la cérémonie de répartition. Alors qu'il s'excusait de l'avoir bousculée, Charlotte sortit de son sac un vieux livre, qu'elle tendit à Neville. « Hannah m'a demandé de te donner ça si elle partait sans te revoir, alors… » Et elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Neville lut le titre du livre : 'Herbes mystérieuses des Steppes'. Il n'avait jamais vu ce livre auparavant et commença à le feuilleter. Sur la première page, une fine écriture apparut :

'Neville, j'ai ensorcelé ce livre pour que toi seul puisse le lire. Pour tous autres, ce n'est qu'un livre de botanique particulièrement ennuyeux. Si tu lis c'est ligne, c'est que j'ai été capturée. Je t'avais promis des explications, les voici…

Tendrement, Hannah.

P.S. : J'ai confiance en toi...'


	6. Souvenir d'Enfance

**Chapitre 6**

**/ Souvenir d'enfance /**

'_Cher Neville, _

_Voilà toute mon histoire, ou en tout cas tout ce que j'en sais. _

_Tu sais déjà que mon père travaille au ministère. En revanche, ce n'est pas eu bureau de contrôle des portoloins. C'est un Langue-de-plomb. Il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il faisait ni où il travaillait dans le département des Mystères. Et cela jusqu'à ses dernières lettres, dans lesquelles il m'a fait comprendre qu'il s'occupait des prophéties._

_Le problème, c'est que depuis votre aventure au ministère, les mangemorts sont curieux de connaître les prophéties les concernant. Les Carrow comme les autres. Ils ont donc contacté mon père, lui « demandant » un secret absolu en échange de ma liberté. Eux aussi ont leurs petites histoires… et celle-ci est assez extraordinaire : Amycus et Alecto ont vécu une bonne partie de leur enfance chez leur grand-mère, qui leur disait toujours que les voyantes étaient des charlatanes. En effet, elle en avait consultée une dans sa jeunesse, qui lui aurait fait une prédiction sur ses petits-enfants. La prédiction lui semblant complètement aberrante, elle ne l'a jamais répétée à sa descendance, malgré leurs incessantes demandes. Bien sûr, Grand-mère Carrow est morte et enterrée depuis bien longtemps, mais cette histoire de prophétie est revenue en mémoire de nos professeurs après votre escapade au Département des Mystères. Craignant qu'elle puisse être utilisée contre eux, ils voudraient récupérer discrètement la sphère existant au ministère pour en avoir le cœur net. _

_Une chose que peu de gens savent, c'est que les Langues-de-plomb peuvent, au même titre que les acteurs d'une prophétie, les manipuler. Et mon père devait donc leur envoyer celle-ci au plus vite, sans quoi je serai capturée, puis tuée s'il se révélait incapable de les satisfaire. S'il le pouvait, il exécuterait leur ordre immédiatement, mais il ne le peut pas : Voldemort a déjà fait mettre toutes les prophéties concernant ses lieutenants à part. Il les a ensuite lui-même détruites. Si mon père dit la vérité aux Carrow, ils croiront qu'il a révélé toute l'affaire, et ils se vengeront sur moi… En prétextant des recherches difficiles (vous avez fait beaucoup de dégâts là-bas et il y a des travaux importants dans la salle en ce moment), il a réussi à gagner un sursis jusqu'en mars. Heureusement, les Carrow ne sont pas pressés au point de risquer d'être découverts, mais ils ne veulent pas qu'on les oublie…_

_Tu en sais maintenant autant que moi... Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, mon père prépare notre fuite… mais si tu lis ce message, c'est que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de partir. Je t'en prie, essaye de convaincre mon père de fuir sans moi. Même s'il leur offrait la prophétie sur un plateau en or, je resterais à leurs yeux une fille de traître insignifiante… _

_Dis à l'AD que j'aurais voulu combattre avec vous jusqu'au bout, et que vous connaître est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. _

_Neville, prends bien soin de toi._

_Avec tout mon Amour._

_Hannah_

_P.S. : Le livre est pour toi. C'est le cadeau que j'allais t'offrir pour Noël… j'aurais juste un peu d'avance…'_

Plic, Plic, Plic…

Des larmes s'écrasaient sur les derniers mots d'Hannah…


	7. Un nouvel Espoir

**Chapitre 7**

**/ Un nouvel Espoir /**

Neville s'était assis dans la Salle sur Demande, seul, le livre d'Hannah serré contre lui. C'était la centième fois qu'il relisait son message. Et cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle avait disparu, le laissant désemparé. Trois jours qu'il fuyait les autres, restant dans le parc désert ou dans la Salle sur Demande. Celle-ci n'était plus la vaste salle de l'AD, mais une minuscule pièce, aussi vide que le cœur de son occupant…

oOo

« Tu as vu Neville ces jours-ci ?demanda Ginny.

- Pas depuis qu'il m'a annoncé pour Hannah, répondit Luna.

- Il faut le retrouver, ou alors il risque de faire une bêtise…

- Je veux bien, mais comment on le retrouve ?

- Tu irais où si t'avais envie d'être seule ?

- Dans la forêt, avec les sombrals. Ils sont très intelligents, tu sais. Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils comprennent ce que je leur dis… Pourquoi tu soupires, Ginny ?

- Pour rien, la question était idiote, c'est tout.

- Ah. Si tu le dis. On va où alors ?

- Essayons la volière… »

Elles n'eurent pas plus de chance en haut de la tour, et décidèrent de faire le tour du parc. Tout en scrutant les berges gelées du lac, les deux jeunes filles discutaient…

« Si seulement on savait où se trouve Hannah, on pourrait essayer de la récupérer, soupira Ginny.

- Il faudrait espionner les Carrow quand ils sont seuls… répondit son amie.

- Ils vont peut-être la voir quelquefois… Après tout, s'ils veulent la garder en vie, il faut qu'ils la nourrissent !

- Dans ce cas, elle ne doit pas être bien loin d'ici… décréta Luna.

- Pas sûr, c'est tellement facile de transplaner…

- Oui, mais on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Tu n'as pas entendu Hermione le répéter plein de fois à Harry et Ron ? »

Ginny sourit en se remémorant les habituels regards exaspérés d'Hermione lorsqu'elle devait rafraîchir la mémoire de ses deux compagnons. Où pouvaient-ils bien se cacher tous les trois ? Au moins, se dit-elle, l'absence de nouvelles était dans leur cas plutôt bon signe : les mangemorts auraient été trop heureux de pouvoir annoncer une victoire telle que celle-là !

Revenant sur les rives enneigées, les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leur discussion, orientée cette fois-ci vers les fugitifs qui défiaient toujours Voldemort, puis dériva sur les bandes de Raffleurs qui avaient fait leur apparition dans tout le pays, semant la panique sur leur passage…

Elles se retrouvèrent soudain à leur point de départ. Neville n'était donc pas dans le parc de l'école. Résignées, les deux élèves se séparèrent et rejoignirent leurs salles communes, non sans faire quelques détours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir leur ami.

oOo

Blottie sous les couvertures, Ginny repensait à ce que lui avait dit Luna un peu plus tôt. « Elle ne doit pas être bien loin d'ici… ». Elle tentait d'imaginer où pouvait être gardée la préfète de Poufsouffle.

Pré-Au-Lard ? Trop fréquenté, leurs allées et venues seraient trop facilement repérables…et ils n'ont pas l'air de sortir du château.

La Cabane Hurlante ? Trop connu. « Et si elle était toujours à Poudlard ? » se demanda soudain la jeune fille. Après tout, on ne connaît que peu d'endroits du château… Certaines parties nous sont – théoriquement – inaccessibles… Et avec le nombre de passages secrets et de salles cachées, ça doit être facile de garder une prisonnière… Si seulement on avait la carte des Maraudeurs... On ne peut quand même pas fouiller tout le château ! On y serait encore dans dix ans… Et la cachette doit être bien gardée, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus par hasard…

Il faut absolument qu'on en parle à Neville…si seulement il voulait bien sortir de son trou !

oOo

Le jeune homme reparut dix jours plus tard, ne répondant à aucune question de ses camarades ou de ses professeurs, ce qui lui valut de nouvelles retenues. Compte tenu de ses absences répétées, les professeurs avaient dû – la mort dans l'âme – en avertir les Carrow. Ceux-ci lui infligèrent de multiples punitions et séances de torture. Seamus racontait que chaque soir, Neville rentrait au dortoir vers deux heures du matin, apparemment exténué et couvert de blessures parfois encore fraîches.

Toujours décidée à lui parler, Ginny décida de l'intercepter le soir même. Elle resta donc dans la salle commune, laissant ses camarades rejoindre leur lit douillet… Neville apparut enfin alors que trois coups venaient de sonner à la vieille horloge. Pâle, amaigri, son visage portait encore des traces de coups. Il traversait la pièce silencieusement, sans remarquer son amie enfoncée dans un fauteuil. Revenue de sa stupeur, celle-ci se manifesta soudain, le faisant sursauter. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, elle le prit par la main et le fit assoire près du feu. En s'asseyant à son tour face à lui, elle remarqua que Neville tenait toujours dans une main le livre d'Hannah.

« Neville, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, regardes-toi ! » Il parut surpris par l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix de son amie. « Maintenant, il faut qu'on parle. » reprit-elle.

oOo

Neville avait alors écouté le long discours de Ginny, et parut reprendre espoir de revoir un jour sa meilleure amie vivante.

« Et les autres, ils pensent qu'Hannah est toujours au château ? » C'était ses premiers mots depuis plusieurs jours.

« Pour l'instant, on a rien dit à personne. Je voulais d'abord t'en parler pour savoir ce que tu en pensais…et puis tu es toujours notre chef, c'est à toi de prendre des décisions…

- Alors il faut réunir l'AD au plus vite ! » Il sortait déjà son gallion et Ginny dut lui rappeler qu'on ne pouvait pas décemment convoquer une vingtaine de personnes pour une réunion à quatre heures et demi du matin.

« C'est dimanche, Neville, attends au moins quelques heures et profites-en pour te reposer, tu en as bien besoin. »

Il hocha la tête, se leva et allait partir lorsqu'il prit Ginny dans ses bras, chuchotant un « merci » dans son oreille. Décontenancée, elle ne sut quoi répondre et le regarda simplement monter les marches menant à son dortoir.

oOo

« Avant toute chose, je m'excuse pour mon absence de ces derniers temps », dit Neville, un peu mal à l'aise. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la Salle sur Demande, l'écoutant attentivement.

« Pas de problèmes… Evite quand même de nous refaire ce coup là trop souvent, on a besoin de toi à l'AD, intervint Parvati, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon, alors passons aux choses sérieuses. Ginny, Luna ?

- On se disait juste qu'Hannah pourrait être enfermée ici…Ca permettrait aux Carrow de l'avoir sous la main », résuma Luna.

Un silence se fit, chacun réfléchissant dans son coin. Puis quelques personnes se mirent à chuchoter. Loin de les arrêter, Neville préféra les laisser échanger des points de vue. La Salle sur Demande était remplie de discussions – et même parfois de disputes – quand il estima qu'il était temps de rassembler les idées.

« OK, silence maintenant ! Oh ! Silence ! Merci. Que ceux qui pensent qu'Hannah peut encore se trouver à Poudlard lèvent la main ! » Dans un ensemble parfait, toutes les mains se tendirent vers le plafond.

« Reste à savoir où chercher dans le château…, soupira Terry Boot. Vu la taille, ça risque de nous prendre du temps…

- Si seulement on avait la carte d'Harry, regretta Justin, on aurait pu la chercher dessus.

- Il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui connaisse tous les recoins du château…

- …ou suivre les Carrow en permanence pour découvrir leur cachette.

- Sans cape d'invisibilité, ça me paraît être du suicide !

- On va quand même pas demander à Rusard de nous ouvrir tous les placards !

oOo

Les réunions de l'AD n'avaient pas donné les résultats que Neville espérait, et depuis plusieurs semaines, ils fouillaient discrètement le château toutes les nuits, choisissant au hasard un secteur.

Un matin de Novembre, sans but précis, le jeune homme arpentait les couloirs de l'école quand il croisa Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Un déclic s'opéra soudain dans l'esprit du jeune homme alors qu'il saluait le fantôme. Il s'arrêta net, et hésita un instant avant de demander : « S'il vous plaît, on pourrait discuter quelques instants tous les deux ? »


	8. Hannah

**Chapitre 8**

**/ Hannah /**

« Voilà, Sir Nicholas. Vous connaissez toute l'histoire. » Neville en arrivait enfin au but de leur discussion. « Est-ce que vous pourriez nous aider à la retrouver ? demanda-t-il au fantôme. Vous êtes le seul qui puisse vous balader en permanence dans le château…

- Vous voudriez donc que je découvre où les Carrow ont caché votre amie, et cela en les suivant discrètement, c'est bien cela ?

- Euh…oui. fit Neville, un peu honteux.

- En m'installant ici, j'ai juré de ne pas nuire à l'école et ses occupants mais… il faut que je réfléchisse… Oh, je ne crains pas la torture ni la mort (il eut un petit rire) mais on peut m'expulser du château, et cela… » Il sembla frissonner à cette idée.

« Sir Nicholas, vous êtes le fantôme des Gryffondor, vous connaissez nos valeurs…, intervint le jeune homme.

- Le courage, la galanterie… Oui, je les connais, soupira-t-il. Vous avez sans doute raison, mon devoir est d'apporter mon soutien à ma maison. (Il avait pris un air déterminé.) Je pense judicieux de demander un peu d'aide à mon ami le moine de Poufsouffle. Lui aussi est concerné, il connaît sans aucun doute votre Hannah bien mieux que moi. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, avec lui, votre secret sera bien gardé : après plus de quatre cents ans ici, il ne m'a encore jamais dit son nom ! »

oOo

Afin de ne pas risquer l'expulsion des deux fantômes, Neville ne conta sa demande qu'à Ginny et Luna. Ils recueillirent ainsi à tour de rôle les informations qu'obtenaient leurs « Envoyés Spéciaux ».

Il apparut très vite que les Carrow faisaient une promenade quotidienne dans le parc aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Cette attitude pour le moins étrange fut renforcée par le fait qu'après quelques instants, ils disparaissaient pour ne revenir qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Hélas, Nick ou le Moine Gras ne pouvaient sortir dehors pour les suivre, étant trop repérables dans la nuit noire. Luna et ses camarades de Serdaigle tentaient donc de les apercevoir depuis leur salle commune, avec l'aide de multiplettes fournies par des amateurs de Quidditch. Malheureusement, s'ils les voyaient traverser l'esplanade face au château, ils ne pouvaient distinguer leur destination.

Enfin, alors que décembre approchait, Nick put fournir un élément important.

« Je les ais entendu parler d'une barque ! Alecto se plaignait de leur lenteur, et son frère lui a répondu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y aller autrement.

- Une barque ? s'écria Neville. Ils traverseraient le lac ?

- Impossible, intervint Ginny, de la tour de Serdaigle, on voit tout le lac, on les aurait vu !

- Il faut aussi qu'ils cachent leur barque !

- Bah, un sort d'invisibilité et un autre pour que personne ne s'approche et ils sont tranquilles ! rappela Ginny.

- Ils n'auraient qu'à la mettre avec les autres barques, ce serait plus simple », intervint Harold Clifton, qui avait tout entendu.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et la quasi-totalité des élèves présents faisaient partie de l'AD, ou en tout cas sa branche « Entraînement », comme l'avait appelée Luna.

« Les autres ? Quelles autres ? demanda Neville au jeune garçon.

- Les autres barques ! Celles qu'on a utilisé pour arriver le premier jour ! »

Il y eut un silence puis : « Qui a dit que les premières années n'avaient pas leur place dans l'AD ? »

oOo

La branche « Opérationnelle » de l'AD (une autre expression de Luna) fut aussitôt convoquée dans la Salle Sur Demande, avec, en plus des membres habituels, le petit Harold, tout fier d'être convié parmi les « grands », et les deux fantômes.

Après que Neville eut récapitulé les derniers évènements, il demanda l'avis des autres pour une éventuelle action.

« Il faut la retrouver, et vite ! lança Michael Corner.

- Il ne faut pas se précipiter et risquer de tout faire rater ! Imagine qu'on soit découvert et qu'ils déplacent Hannah…ou pire… » protesta Ginny.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée.

« Il faut y aller, je suis d'accord, reprit-elle. Mais encore une fois, il faut se préparer ! Pour l'instant, on sait juste qu'il faut aller quelque part en partant peut-être de la crique souterraine. Ca fait beaucoup d'inconnues.

- C'est vrai, convint Neville, mais on ne trouvera probablement rien de plus comme indices, n'est-ce pas Sir Nicholas ?

- En effet, ils sont très prudents et ne parlent presque pas entre eux. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de chance de les entendre la nuit dernière, répondit le fantôme.

- Sir Nicholas, demanda Luna, comment entre-t-on dans la crique ? Je me souviens d'être arrivée sur la pelouse après avoir suivi une sorte de tunnel, mais je n'ai jamais fait attention à l'emplacement de l'entrée…

- C'est bien normal ! L'accès au souterrain est habituellement condamné, sauf les premiers et derniers jours de l'année. Mais il suffit de savoir où il est pour l'ouvrir… Vous voyez le grand rocher presque face à l'entrée ? Le plus haut de tous ? Au pied de celui-ci, il y a un anneau de fer. Il suffit de le tirer pour que le rocher s'ouvre en deux…

- Il y a beaucoup de gens qui savent ça ?

- Je ne pense pas. La plupart n'ont pas besoin d'y aller. L'endroit n'a rien d'attrayant.

- Ce qui en fait une cachette idéale ! coupa Neville. Merci beaucoup, Sir Nicholas ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, jeune homme, fit le fantôme, sa tête basculant alors qu'il s'inclinait.

- Bien, alors maintenant, les « détails » de l'opération, reprit Neville. Qui et Quand ? »

oOo

Le lendemain soir, la Salle sur Demande était de nouveau occupée, mais seuls s'étaient réunis les cinq membres qui iraient dans le souterrain. Il s'agissait de Neville, Ginny et Luna bien sûr, ainsi que Terry Boot et Ernie MacMillian. Depuis les tours de Serdaigle et Gryffondor, Padma et Parvati surveillaient le parc, communiquant avec les autres avec leurs gallions.

Comme chaque nuit, les Carrow disparurent dans le parc puis refirent leur apparition une demi-heure plus tard, inconscients des regards qui les suivaient depuis les hautes tours de l'école.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Moine Gras fit son apparition dans la Salle sur Demande, informant que les Carrow venaient de regagner leurs appartements. Il était quatre heures et demie lorsque le signal du départ fut donné. Traversant le château endormi, ils ne firent aucune mauvaise rencontre, Nick s'étant chargé de surveiller Rusard. Ils arrivèrent ainsi rapidement au rocher désigné par le fantôme et retinrent leur souffle tandis qu'Ernie tirait sur l'anneau rouillé.

oOo

Eclairés par leurs baguettes, les cinq élèves avançaient lentement, ne distinguant autour d'eux que les parois grisâtres du tunnel qui descendait doucement vers le niveau du lac. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, tendus à l'extrême. Neville menait le petit groupe, tentant vainement d'apercevoir la crique au bout du passage.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une sorte de quai en pierre, dans une vaste grotte inondée. Levant leurs baguettes, ils découvrirent au fond de la crique le long tunnel menant jusqu'au lac. A leurs pieds, une dizaine de barques se balançaient au grès des vagues.

« Au moins, on peut être sûrs que quelqu'un est passé par ici il y a peu de temps ! lança Terry. Les bancs de cette barque sont secs, alors que tous les autres sont trempés ! » Les autres acquiescèrent, espérant que c'était bien les Carrow qui avaient asséché les bancs !

« Pas plus de quatre par barque ! récita Luna en imitant le garde-chasse.

- On va prendre deux barques alors, je n'ai pas trop envie de nager ce soir… » lui répondit Ernie.

Ils se répartirent donc en deux, Neville et Luna dans un canot et Ginny, Ernie et Terry dans un autre. Il y eut un instant d'hésitation, puis voyant que les barques restaient immobiles ils donnèrent un petit coup de baguette pour les faire partir. Sans aucun bruit, ils traversèrent l'immense crique souterraine et s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel. Alecto avait raison : les barque avançaient vraiment très lentement, mais cette allure permettait au petit groupe de scruter les parois du souterrain. Soudain Ginny ne put retenir un petit cri : « Là ! A gauche, il y a comme une grosse fissure entre les rochers ! »

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient en file indienne le long d'un couloir taillé dans le rocher. Parfois, à gauche ou à droite, des ouvertures apparaissaient. A en croire les chaînes entassées à l'intérieur et les grilles rouillées, ils arpentaient les cachots du château. Mais nulle trace d'Hannah dans ces ruines. Soudain Neville vit une lueur au bout du passage. Il crut d'abord à une présence humaine mais la lumière ne bougeait pas. Ils reprirent donc leur marche, jusqu'à arriver dans une impasse. A leur droite, dans la muraille de roches, un trou pas plus gros que le poing laissait passer un rayon de lune. Fasciné par cette lumière au milieu des ténèbres, Neville tourna la tête pour regarder ce qu'éclairait ainsi l'astre.

Et, dans le silence du souterrain, son chuchotement retentit comme un cri : « Hannah ! ».


	9. Travail au clair de Lune

**Chapitre 9**

**/ Travail au clair de Lune /**

Derrière la grille de fer qui tenait lieu de porte, son visage éclairé par un rayon de lune, Hannah gisait, inconsciente. L'effet de surprise passé, ils se massèrent contre la grille, leurs baguettes éclairant violemment la cellule de la malheureuse jeune fille. Troublée par cette lumière, cette dernière cligna des yeux et s'éveilla doucement. Elle resta alors bouche bée devant le spectacle de ses amis entassés contre sa porte.

« Mais… Que… Comment ? parvint-elle à dire.

- Chut ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. On va te sortir de là ! coupa Neville. Allez, vous autres, reculez ! ajouta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure. Alohomora ! »

Mais la lourde grille ne daigna pas s'ouvrir.

Hannah intervint : « Ça ne sert à rien. Ils ont verrouillé magiquement la cellule : il faut connaître un sort précis pour ouvrir la porte…

- Et tu le connais ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, ils utilisent un sortilège informulé à chaque fois qu'ils viennent… et d'ailleurs, toute la cellule est protégée : aucun sort ne peut entamer le mur ou la grille. C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit…

- On ne va pas s'arrêter là ! s'exclama Neville. Il y a forcément un moyen de te libérer !

oOo

La prison d'Hannah ressemblait à une grotte dont l'entrée était obstruée par un mur de briques noires percé d'un trou pour la porte. Et cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que les cinq élèves jetaient des sorts tantôt sur la grille, tantôt sur le mur, mais sans grande conviction.

Alors que les quatre autres avaient abandonné depuis dix bonnes minutes, Neville finit par lui aussi jeter l'éponge et s'appuya contre la grille. Il observa un instant Luna tapoter le mur comme si elle cherchait une porte cachée, tandis qu'Hannah s'approchait de lui. Enfin, à travers la grille, leurs mains se rencontrèrent. Ils ne surent quoi dire avant qu'elle se décide à murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de son ami.

« Merci d'être venus… mais ce n'était pas la peine… Vous vous êtes encore mis en danger. Vous ne trouverez jamais le bon sort à moins qu'ils ne vous le disent…et je ne veux plus que vous preniez de risques pour moi. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille qui l'essuya d'un revers de manche. Sa main glissa de celle de Neville.

« Non ! Il n'est pas question qu'on te laisse comme ça ! intervint Ginny.

- Mais…

- On va trouver, Hannah, je te le promets… » ajouta Neville, les larmes aux yeux.

oOo

Les cinq élèves étaient sur le chemin du retour, longeant les cellules vides. Les adieux – temporaires – avaient été durs pour tout le monde. Aucun ne voulait laisser Hannah seule dans sa prison, mais comme elle l'avait dit elle-même, il fallait qu'ils pensent à eux d'abord et aux Carrow ensuite ! Luna, qui menait la petite troupe, s'arrêta enfin près des barques et tandis qu'ils s'installaient, elle s'accroupit, plongeant ses mains pleines de terre dans l'eau. « Quelle idée d'aller gratter le mur ainsi », se dit-il en attendant son amie.

Tout a long du trajet, et jusqu'à son dortoir, il continua de chercher un moyen pour contourner les obstacles posés par les Mangemorts.

« Il y a un détail qui cloche : je suis sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose, mais quand et où ? » Se remémorant tous les évènements depuis leur arrivée devant le cachot d'Hannah, Neville tentait de trouver ce qui le dérangeait. « Ginny lançant un sort de réduction sur la porte, les essais de toutes le formules connues, la main d'Hannah dans la sienne, les larmes d'Hannah, le visage d'Hannah, Luna tapotant le mur, Luna se lavant les mains, le…

Les mains de Luna. Il avait retrouvé ce qui l'avait choqué sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elles n'étaient pas pleines de terre comme il l'avait d'abord cru – il n'y avait pas de terre dans le passage – mais elles étaient pleines de morceaux de mortier. Le mortier marron qui scellait les briques du mur. En quoi ce détail était-il important, Neville ne pouvait le dire à ce moment. Son corps comme son esprit réclamaient du repos, et il s'endormit rapidement…

oOo

Il était face au cachot d'Hannah, grattant de toute la force de ses doigts le mur qui tombait en poussière. Puis des bruits de pas, de plus en plus rapprochés. Et soudain, Amycus Carrow, brandissant sa baguette sur lui, le visage déformé par la haine… « Endoloris ! »

Neville se retrouva brusquement assis dans son lit, en sueur, son cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine. Laissant échapper un long soupir de soulagement, il se recoucha, tentant de se calmer un peu. « Un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Se rendormir étant exclu, le jeune homme se leva silencieusement et se prépara à rejoindre la salle commune où il s'assit en attendant le petit-déjeuner. Il se revoyait en train de gratter le mur, et cela le fit réfléchir. Luna s'était frottée au mur et un peu de mortier s'était détaché… Si on en enlevait suffisamment, les briques pourraient être ôtées, et alors…

oOo

« On ne peut pas entamer le mur avec de la magie, mais on peut l'entamer à la main ! » expliquait Neville à ses camarades réunis dans la Salle sur Demande. « Les Carrow sont des Sang-Purs ! Ils n'ont pas pensé un instant aux méthodes moldues ! continuait-il, tout excité. En faisant sauter le mortier, on libère les briques et on libère aussi Hannah !

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils on jeté un sort de interdisant à quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir du cachot ? demanda Padma.

- J'ai passé ma main à travers la grille ! Je n'aurais pas pu s'il y avait eu quelque chose de ce genre ! Non, encore une fois, les Mangemorts ont fait confiance à leur magie !

- Et avec quoi on va gratter le mur ? On ne peut pas le faire à la main, vu l'épaisseur… lança Ernie.

- Il nous faudrait des outils, ou au moins un bout de ferraille… J'ai un couteau de poche, pour commencer… répondit encore Neville.

- Dans une semaine, il y a la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, coupa Ginny. Fred et Georges m'ont écris pour me dire qu'ils y seront. Je peux leur demander de nous amener quelque chose…

- Attention ! Il ne faut pas un objet magique, mais plutôt des outils de moldus, lui rappela son ami.

- Je vais leur écrire dès ce soir, ne t'inquiètes pas !

oOo

Sans attendre, l'AD avait commencé à travailler le soir même, avec des petits couteaux de poche. Ils grattaient le mortier à l'endroit le plus sombre pour ne pas alerter les Carrow, et faisaient disparaître les morceaux détachés au fur et à mesure. Chaque nuit, une petite équipe de trois élèves partait rejoindre le souterrain, traversant le château avec l'aide de quelques fantômes. Tout le monde participait à tour de rôle, même si le tour de Neville paraissait revenir plus souvent que celui des autres…

Ils attendaient maintenant avec impatience la journée à Pré-Au-Lard, mais celle-ci se révéla décevante. Les jumeaux avaient bien donné à Ginny des outils moldus (récupérés dans la cabane du Terrier) mais avant qu'elle ne puisse les dissimuler dans son sac – agrandit pour l'occasion – elle fut surprise par Rogue, qui confisqua sur le champ les objets. Il ne savait heureusement pas à quoi ils étaient destinés ! Ginny apprit dans la soirée qu'elle serait interdite de sortie au village, tout comme une dizaine d'élèves pris en possession de produits Weasley.

Ils empruntèrent quelques jours plus tard à Hagrid une partie de son matériel de jardinage, qui, une fois réduit à leur taille, s'avéra bien plus performant que leurs couteaux.

oOo

Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas. Ils n'avaient jusqu'alors réussi qu'à desceller deux briques de la taille d'un poing et la majeure partie des membres de l'AD avait décidé de rester pour continuer le travail. Mais quelques jours avant la fin des cours, une feuille apparut sur les panneaux d'affichage :

'_IMPORTANT._

_POUDLARD SERA FERME DURANT LES VACANCES DE NOEL._

_TOUS LES ELEVES QUITTERONT L'ECOLE PAR LE POUDLARD EXPRESS._

_S. ROGUE, DIRECTEUR.'_

Leurs demandes d'explications furent vaines et ils durent se plier à la volonté du directeur. Le matin du départ, les Carrow vérifièrent soigneusement que tous les élèves embarquaient bien dans le train. Dans son compartiment, attendant le départ du train, Neville pensait à la seule élève restant à Poudlard pour Noël…


	10. Vacances Forcées

**Chapitre 10**

**/ Vacances Forcées /**

« Si Rogue et ses Carrow pensaient passer des vacances tranquilles, c'est raté ! lança Ginny alors que le train s'ébranlait.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Neville.

- Oh, disons que le Grand Hall va bientôt devenir un grand marécage…et puis il y a les feux d'artifices… J'ai laissé à Peeves le soin de les utiliser pendant toutes les vacances ! Il m'a promis de leur faire passer un joyeux Noël !

- Mais, s'il te dénonce après ? s'inquiéta Ernie.

- Je l'ai déjà eu avec un maléfice de Chauve-Furie…et il s'en rappelle encore ! »

Alors que Neville allait répondre, un crissement lui coupa la parole. Le train, à présent en rase campagne, s'arrêta brusquement. Ils entendirent dans le couloir le brouhaha des élèves qui commentaient l'incident, puis ce fut le silence. Silence troublé uniquement par un bruit de pas dans le couloir. La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant passer Dolohov, suivi de près par un autre Mangemort.

« Sur Ordre du Ministère de la Magie, nous emmenons mademoiselle Lovegood. Toute résistance sera punie d'un aller simple vers Azkaban. » Un sourire mauvais s'étalait sur les visages des deux Mangemorts.

« D'accord, j'arrive » répondit calmement Luna, comme si elle allait accompagner des amis. Neville se demanda si elle était très courageuse ou alors totalement inconsciente…

Son amie traversait maintenant le compartiment et aller se saisir de son sac lorsque Dolohov l'arrêta.

« Tu n'en aura pas besoin. Selwyn, sa baguette. »

L'autre Mangemorts acquiesça et attrapa le bras de Luna. De l'autre main, il fouilla rapidement la jeune fille, qui restait impassible. Il donna la baguette à Dolohov, puis le geôlier et sa prisonnière quittèrent le compartiment sans un regard en arrière. Dolohov les suivit, lançant un dernier avertissement : « Et n'essayez pas de nous suivre, vous perdriez votre temps. »

Le claquement de la porte les fit tous sursauter.

oOo

« Neville, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas desserré les dents depuis que tu es à la maison. » s'inquiéta Mrs. Londubat en servant son petit-fils assis à côté d'elle. Ainsi tiré de sa rêverie, le concerné répondit d'un haussement d'épaule. Inutile d'inquiéter davantage sa grand-mère avec des histoires d'enlèvement d'élèves.

« C'est à cause de la jeune Lovegood, c'est ça ? reprit-elle. J'ai entendu des élèves en parler en descendant du train. Ce qui s'est passé ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Depuis le temps que le vieux Xenophilius les brave dans son Chicaneur… Tout de même, s'en prendre à une gamine ! C'est honteux. Sait-on où ils l'ont amenée, cette… euh Léa ? Non, ce n'est pas Léa. Lina ? Non plus. Euh…

- Luna. Et non, on ne sait pas où elle est, fit Neville d'un ton brusque. Et je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler ce soir.

- D'accord Neville. Oh ! J'allais oublier d'allumer la radio. Il est l'heure. »

La vieille dame se leva et s'approcha de l'antique poste.

« Pourquoi tu écoutes leurs salades ? demanda Neville. Ils filtrent toutes les informations, tu le sais bien !

- pas Potterveille » répondit-elle en souriant.

Voyant que son petit-fils ne comprenait pas, elle ajouta : « C'est la radio de l'Ordre du Phénix. La fréquence change sans cesse, et il faut un mot de passe pour la capter. Lui aussi change tous les jours. Alors, voyons… »

Elle tourna les boutons en murmurant le code du jour : 'Fumseck'.

« Ah, voilà ! »

'…_et tout de suite, les dernières nouvelle. Royal, nous t'écoutons…'_

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Neville. Ils n'étaient plus tous seuls à lutter dans l'ombre.

oOo

Ding, Dong.

Dans son fauteuil, Mr. Abbot lisait son journal. Ou plutôt survolait rapidement les articles, espérant ne pas voir apparaître son propre nom ou celui d'un de ses amis. Le son de la cloche d'entrée le fit sursauter : en ces temps troublés, chaque visiteur imprévu amène avec lui une vague d'angoisse et d'appréhension. Il eut un soupir de soulagement en découvrant Neville sur le pas de sa porte.

« Neville ! Comment vas-tu ? »

L'homme avait les traits tirés, ne savant encore rien des tentatives de libération de sa fille. Les hiboux en provenance de Poudlard étaient bien trop contrôlés pour utiliser ce moyen de communication.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose… » Il accompagna ses propos d'un sourire pour ne pas inquiéter davantage le père d'Hannah.

« Entres donc, répondit-il en le laissant passer devant lui. Installes-toi dans le salon. »

Neville s'exécuta et pris place dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Sur celle-ci était accrochée une photographie montrant Hannah et sa mère. Les deux femmes lui faisaient de grands sourires auxquels il répondit d'un geste.

Mr. Abbot s'assit dans son fauteuil, face à Neville, et l'observa quelques instants avant de demander : « Au fait, mon garçon, m'as-tu rapporté de la branchiflore comme je te l'avais demandé ?

- J'ai cherché au fond du lac mais je n'en ais pas encore trouvé, répondit très sérieusement le jeune homme en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

- Pardonnes-moi, mais il convient d'être prudent de nos jours.

- Et vous avez tout à fait raison. Je me serais méfié si vous ne m'aviez pas posé la question.

- Alors, maintenant que nous savons qui nous sommes, dis-moi ce qui t'amène…

- On a retrouvé Hannah. Et on va essayer de la libérer. »

Il fit une pause, le temps d'un sourire aux portraits de la cheminée.

« Elle va bien, mais on aurait besoin d'encore un peu plus de temps… »

oOo

Mr. Abbot restait muet. Neville venait de lui raconter leur début d'année à Poudlard.

« Mais, vous risquez tous… parvint-il enfin à prononcer.

- On connaît tous les risques, Mr. Abbot. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Vous savez, on commence à avoir une bonne expérience dans le domaine des opérations clandestines…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous… Comment pourrais-je vous aider moi aussi ?

- En restant discret. Et en gagnant encore du temps avec les Carrow.

- Je ferais de mon mieux… Et… Je… »

Il s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils. Neville le laissa réfléchir sans l'interrompre, attendant simplement qu'il se décide.

« Oui, dit-il enfin pour lui-même. Ce sera mieux ainsi. Mon garçon, puis-je te confier une chose ?

- Bien sûr, mais…

- Alors écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. As-tu déjà vu la destruction d'une prophétie ?

- Oui, il y a deux ans, j'ai…

- Tu sais donc que la prophétie est récitée une dernière fois avant de disparaître. C'est ainsi que Tu-Sais-Qui a pris connaissance des prophéties de ses Mangemorts. Une par une, il les a brisées et a écouté les voix qui s'en dégageaient. Il croyait ainsi être le seul à les connaître. Mais il a fait une petite erreur. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, alors il détruisait les prophéties au fur et à mesure qu'on les lui amenait. Et c'est moi qui lui ait donnée celle qui concerne les Carrow. En repartant, j'eus envie de boire un peu. Toutes ces courses dans ce qui restait de la salle des prophéties m'avaient épuisées. Je me suis donc arrêté boire un verre d'eau : la fontaine est juste à côté de la porte du bureau où Tu-Sais-Qui s'était installé. La porte était entrouverte… Sur le moment, je n'y ais pas fait attention. C'est seulement quand les Carrow m'ont contacté que je me suis rappelé de cet épisode.

Neville, je voudrais te laisser mon souvenir. Je ne veux pas simplement te répéter ce que j'ai entendu, un simple interrogatoire te condamnerait. En te confiant ainsi mon souvenir, nous serons tous deux à l'abri de ce genre d'ennui. Acceptes-tu de le prendre ?

- Oui, évidemment, répondit Neville.

- Bien. Dans ce cas… »

Mr. Abbot prit un petit flacon, porta sa baguette à sa tempe et emprisonna le filament argenté qui en sortit.

« Tu peux visionner ce souvenir si tu le juges nécessaire, mais il te faudra une pensine pour cela. Et ces objets sont très rares : à ma connaissance, seul Dumbledore en possédait une… Enfin, je suis sûr que tu feras pour le mieux… »

oOo

« Mr. Abbot, une dernière petite chose…

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais que nous restions en contact… Et les hiboux ne sont pas assez sûrs… Nous avons notre système, mais vous devez vous engager à ne pas le faire savoir…

- C'est évident. Que dois-je faire ?

- Simplement signer ceci… »

Neville lui tendit le parchemin sur lequel s'étalaient les signatures des membres de l'AD. Il signa sans hésiter, avec un petit pincement au cœur en reconnaissant un peu plus haut l'écriture de sa fille.

« Bienvenue dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, dit Neville en lui remettant un faux gallion.

- Merci… mais vous payez donc les gens qui s'inscrivent ?

oOo

Une nouvelle année avait débuté, mais le cœur n'était toujours pas à la fête. Sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, les visages étaient sombres. Les parents avaient visiblement du mal à se séparer de leurs enfants.

Dans le compartiment, il manquait à présent deux élèves : Hannah et Luna. Quelques jours plus tôt, les membres de l'AD avaient découvert un message de cette dernière : elle était simplement enfermée et cela les rassurèrent un peu. Restait à découvrir ce que les Carrow avaient fait de Poudlard pendant les vacances…


	11. Pressions

**Chapitre 11**

**/ Pressions /**

A l'inverse de leurs prévisions, le château de Poudlard tenait toujours debout lorsque les élèves franchirent ses lourdes portes. Ses murs paraissaient simplement avoir un peu noirci pendant les vacances. Une couleur que les élèves attribuèrent – à juste titre – aux feux Weasley laissés à Peeves. Celui-ci semblait ravi de leur retour, les accueillant par des cris et quelques Bombabouses bien placées.

Les Carrow, eux, étaient plus énervés encore qu'au départ des élèves. Visiblement, leurs vacances n'avaient pas été aussi reposantes qu'ils l'auraient souhaité, et ils jetèrent des regards noirs aux élèves tout pendant ce premier repas de l'année.

oOo

La mauvaise humeur des Carrow se confirma le lendemain matin. Faisant irruption dans les salles de classe, les Mangemorts sommèrent les élèves de vider leurs poches. Heureusement, les faux gallions passèrent complètement inaperçus parmi la masse d'objets que les élèves étalèrent sur les tables. Quelques produits Weasley furent saisis ce jour là, mais très peu par rapport à tout ce que les élèves avaient ramené dans le double fond de leurs malles… Le message fut par ailleurs très vite diffusé dans toutes les classes – les gallions jouant leur rôle parfaitement – et dans les dernières classes fouillées, seuls certains Serpentards furent pris en possession de produits illicites, ce qui n'améliora pas le moral des Carrow. Incapables de découvrir par quel moyen les élèves communiquaient, ils punissaient les élèves en série, à tel point qu'on racontait que Rusard ne parvenait plus à trouver assez de corvée à faire faire pour toutes les retenues ! Ces punitions, le plus souvent injustes et excessives, firent augmenter encore le mécontentement et avec lui le nombre de membres de l'AD. Le mécontentement atteint son paroxysme un matin, quand les élèves apprirent que Charlotte Wessels de Pouffsouffle avait été « arrêtée » pour avoir introduit un strangulot dans le bureau d'Amycus. La pauvre première année – qui ignorait probablement jusqu'à l'existence sur terre d'une telle créature – avait immédiatement été enfermée dans le bureau de Rusard pour une durée indéterminée.

Se répandant entre les rangs de la Grande Salle, l'histoire déclencha une vague de fureur sans précédent parmi les élèves. Dans tous les couloirs, passages secrets, salles communes, on ne parlait que de cela. Et comme à l'accoutumée, les histoires les plus folles circulaient de bouche à oreille... On entendait même parler d'un dragon à trois têtes gardant la cellule de la pauvre jeune fille ! La seule créature à trois têtes dont Neville ait jamais entendu parler étant le chien d'Hagrid, il doutait que les Carrow osassent seulement s'approcher de la bête ! Non, il savait de source sure (sa propre vision), que les Charlotte était retenue dans le bureau de Rusard, solidement attachée au mur par des chaînes plus lourdes qu'elle. Il avait pu l'apercevoir alors que lui même recevait une « correction » pour usage de feux d'artifices Weasley, ce qui, pour une fois, était justifié !

Neville savait pertinemment que depuis l'épisode de l'épée, Rusard avait fait placer par les Mangemorts un système d'alarme se déclenchant dès qu'un sorcier franchissait la porte de son bureau. Il n'était donc pas question de tenter quoi que ce soit, même si la situation le révoltait. Malheureusement, tout les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas aussi sensé que lui...

oOo

Ce matin là, Neville fut réveillé par une voix surexcitée et une main qui le secouait. Surpris en plein rêve, il se releva d'un bond, faisant pousser un cri de surprise à son « agresseur », lequel était un première année de l'AD : Harold.

« Neville, on a un problème... »

Et il raconta comment Mickaël Corner s'était fait prendre par Rusard alors qu'il essayait de libérer Charlotte. A ce que Neville comprit, il était parti tôt le matin, sans avertir quiconque de sa tentative, pensant pouvoir berner Rusard alors qu'il dormait encore. Malheureusement, il n'était pas au courant de l'existence du sortilège sur la porte, information que Neville lui-même ne détenait que depuis quelques heures à peine. Il se laissa ainsi enfermer à son insu dans le bureau du concierge.

Voilà pourquoi on avait dit « Pas d'actions inconsidérées ! », gronda Neville. Cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires de l'AD... Mickaël devait participer à la libération d'Hannah le jour même...

oOo

Ce soir là, l'AD au complet se réunit dans la Salle sur Demande. Tous déplorèrent l'acte de Mickaël, et il tentèrent de réunir les informations sur le sort qui lui était réservé, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que les Carrow veuillent bien le libérer. Enfin, réunis autour de l'antique poste de Radio qu'avait fait apparaître Neville, ils écoutèrent les dernières nouvelles de Potterveille. Royal allait terminer son intervention quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter l'assemblée.

« - Désolée d'avoir manqué le début... » dit la jeune fille d'une voix hésitante en sentant tous les regards braqués sur elle.

« - Charlotte ! »

oOo

Plus tard dans la soirée, bien après que Charlotte eut raconté comment les Carrow l'avaient laissée libre (pour « faire de la place » avaient-ils dit !), ils décidèrent qu'il n'y aurait plus d'actions de l'AD jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il devenait vraiment trop dangereux de tenter quoi que ce soit dans cette atmosphère. Les Carrow, se sentant affaiblis, avaient décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Et torturer trois heures durant un élève à coup de Doloris devant sa camarade de 11 ans faisait partie de leurs nouveaux jeux.

oOo

Bien entendu, il restait toutefois une chose dont l'AD continuait de s'occuper activement : la libération d'Hannah, qui prenait malheureusement plus de temps que prévu. Le mortier, friable au départ, se révélait de plus en plus dur à mesure qu'ils l'attaquaient, et il leur fallait travailler dans un recoin sombre difficilement accessible, mais le seul à peu près hors de vue des Carrow. A cette difficulté s'ajoutait une perte de temps non négligeable qui consistait à remettre soigneusement les six briques briques descellées pour éviter que leur travail ne soit découvert.

A chaque « excursion », la prisonnière recevait un peu de nourriture, de quoi compléter le maigre repas que lui offraient chaque nuit les deux Mangemorts. Elle devenait cependant de plus en plus faible et ne pouvait déjà plus contribuer aux efforts de ses camarades de l'autre côté du mur. Grâce au gallion donné par Neville – tout en lui recommandant de bien le cacher – elle restait en contact avec l'AD, et recevait de temps à autre des nouvelles – codées – de son père. Ce dernier leur apprit, alors que l'ultimatum des Carrow allait expirer, que certaines zones du Ministère allaient rester fermées pendant plusieurs mois, le temps de « renforcer les mesures de sécurité ». Mr. Abbot n'allait donc plus avoir accès à la Salle des Prophéties, offrant ainsi un très léger sursis à sa fille, mais cela allait aussi exaspérer un peu plus les Mangemorts... Il fallait maintenant vraiment accélérer les travaux dans la grotte...

oOo

Il s'en suivit une période relativement calme à Poudlard. L'AD ayant cessé ses actions, les cours se déroulaient presque normalement, une fois oubliée l'atmosphère lourde de suspicion qui s'était installée depuis le début de l'année.

Hélas, les Mangemorts avaient décidé d'éliminer définitivement les derniers opposants encombrants... Et visiblement, Hagrid figurait en tête de leur liste des personnes à évincer...

oOo

'DIMANCHE SOIR

SOIREE DE SOUTIEN A HARRY POTTER

Rendez-vous dans le parc, au coucher du soleil, près de ma Cabane.

Rubeus Hagrid'

Voici ce que purent lire tous les élèves en se levant un matin. Des attroupements s'étaient formés autour de l'affiche et Neville dut écarter quelques 4e années pour pouvoir enfin la lire. La stupeur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Décidément, les Carrow prenaient les élèves pour de parfaits imbéciles. L'affiche était en effet rédigée par Amycus, tous ayant, au premier coup d'œil, reconnu l'écriture de leur professeur.

« Ils ne cherche même plus à être subtiles, racontait à qui voulait l'entendre un jeune Serdaigle. Tout ce qu'ils cherchent, c'est un prétexte pour le mettre à la porte et quelque chose pour justifier leur acte... »

oOo

La nouvelle de la fuite d'Hagrid en mit pas longtemps à se répandre dans toute l'école, et avant même la fin de la matinée, la disparition du Garde-chasse était le sujet de toutes les conversations. Il fallut cependant attendre le déjeuner pour savoir si Hagrid avait été capturé ou s'il avait bien pris la fuite avant que les Mangemorts ne l'arrêtent. Et au vu des visages figés des Carrow, on ne pouvait douter que le demi-géant leur avait échappé...

oOo

La fuite – forcée – du Garde-chasse de Poudlard donna aux Carrow un peu d'espoir de voir leur autorité enfin reconnue. Et afin d'assoir leur domination totale sur les élèves et les professeurs, ils instaurèrent des « heures d'études surveillées obligatoires » : cinq longues heures que les élèves devaient passer à étudier dans le plus grand silence, réunis par niveau et maison dans la Grande-Salle sous la surveillance de professeurs aussi dépités qu'eux. Il va sans dire que, pour occuper les élèves aussi longtemps, le nombre de leurs devoirs avait été triplé... au point que les professeurs manquaient de temps pour tout corriger !

oOo

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois vraiment aller dormir cette nuit » répondit une Ginny plus morte que vive lorsque Neville lui demanda de l'accompagner auprès d'Hannah.

La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, comme sur ceux de tous ses camarades. Neville peinait de plus en plus à trouver des volontaires pour l'accompagner, et avait du déjà par trois fois se rendre seul dans la cachette des Carrow... Son travail ne s'était alors pas révélé très efficace, exténué qu'il était par le travail quotidien à fournir en classe. Mais au moins il voyait Hannah, et cela suffisait à lui redonner le sourire...

oOo

Au cours du mois qui suivit, Neville écopa aussi de plusieurs retenues nocturnes en compagnie des Mangemorts, amputant autant de moments avec la jeune prisonnière. Son épuisement l'avait en effet conduit, comme bon nombre de ses camarades, à s'assoupir quelques instants en cours d'Étude des Moldus. Il était vraiment temps que les vacances de Pâques arrivent, même si Neville serait l'un des rares élèves à avoir choisi de rester au château...

oOo

_'RETOUR A POUDLARD IMPOSSIBLE. GINNY.'_

Seul dans son dortoir, Neville soupira une nouvelle fois en lisant le message inscrit sur la tranche de son gallion... L'AD venait encore de perdre un membre dans la guerre menée contre les Carrow...


	12. Problèmes Familiaux

**Chapitre 12**

**/ Problèmes Familiaux /**

_'Mon chéri, _

_ Je t'écris pour te féliciter pour ton courage et ta ténacité face aux évènements actuels... Nul doute que tes parents seraient très fiers de toi... autant que je le suis moi-même aujourd'hui. J'ai appris de Dawlish tes principaux faits d'armes, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi._

_ Mais tu te demandes surement pourquoi j'ai été en contact avec cet imbécile de Dawlish... Figure-toi que les récits de tes exploits ont dépassé les murs du château de Poudlard, et sont arrivés jusqu'au Ministère ! Sans doute ont-ils cru que j'avais encore quelque influence sur toi, et ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'envoyer quelqu'un me chercher chez moi pour m'amener à Azkaban. Comme si cela allait changer quoi que ce soit ! Enfin, ils ont dû penser qu'une petite vieille comme moi n'allait opposer aucune résistance... mais je n'allais tout de même pas les laisser m'emmener ! Le Ministère est vraiment tombé bien bas... _

_ Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce qui s'est passé à la maison hier matin... Dawlish a transplané devant la maison vers neuf heures... et a sonné à la porte ! Sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler ses traits ! Il devait penser que je ne le reconnaitrai pas et que j'allais lui ouvrir ! Ce que, tu peux t'en douter, je me suis empressée de faire. Je lui ai même proposé de prendre un thé après qu'il m'ait annoncé avoir des questions à me poser. Tu te rappelle que je conserve toujours dans le petit placard de la cuisine ma poudre somnifère... celle que tu avais confondue avec le sucre quand tu avais huit ans. Eh bien lui aussi n'a pas fait la différence ! Il n'a même pas pris la peine de vérifier ce que je lui servait, et il s'est écroulé sur le fauteuil en moins de deux minutes. Il faut dire que j'avais mis une bonne dose dans son thé... Il doit toujours dormir à l'heure ou tu recevra cette lettre d'ailleurs... mais pas sur le fauteuil. Je l'ai installé dans l'armoire de ma chambre... celle en bois massif. Bien sur, j'ai gardé sa baguette... et la clé de l'armoire. Il ne pourra même pas transplaner, j'ai lancé un vieux sort dont Dumbledore m'avait parlé jadis... Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse s'en sortir seul !_

_ Bref, me voilà sur les routes ! J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas rentrer de sitôt à la maison. Je suppose qu'il serait temps pour toi de disparaître : ils vont surement vouloir te faire payer les bêtises de Dawlish !_

_ Fais bien attention à toi, et continue à te battre pour ce en quoi tu crois. Je suis fière de toi. _

_ Je t'embrasse très fort, _

_ Augusta. _

_PS : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien. Tout ça me rappelle le tour du monde que j'ai fait dans mes jeunes années !_

_PS2 : Les transports moldus sont vraiment d'une ingéniosité incroyable !'_

Neville ne put retenir un éclat de rire en lisant ces derniers mots. C'était bien là le style de sa grand-mère. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'autour de lui, la Salle Sur Demande avait changé d'apparence pendant qu'il lisait. La sombre pièce vide où il avait décacheté l'enveloppe s'était métamorphosée en une pièce plus spacieuse, aux murs tapissés aux motifs et couleurs des Gryffondors. Il remarqua ensuite le hamac qui pendait au dessus de lui, et les quelques coussins et couvertures qui jonchaient le sol.

Et soudain, les mots de sa grand-mère lui revinrent en mémoire : « _J'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas rentrer de sitôt à la maison ». _Qu'importe, il venait de trouver sa nouvelle demeure...


	13. Abelforth

**Chapitre 13**

**/ Abelforth /**

Neville se réveilla le lendemain matin – ou était-ce l'après midi ? - étrangement reposé et détendu. C'est seulement lorsque le hamac se balança doucement alors qu'il tendait le bras pour regarder sa montre qu'il se souvint avoir passé la nuit dans la Salle Sur Demande.

Il eut une pensée pour sa grand-mère en fuite... son dernier souvenir en sa compagnie remontait aux vacances et à l'écoute de Potterveille chaque soir. Peut-être la Salle pourrait se munir d'un poste de radio... Aussitôt, un antique poste apparut dans un coin de la Salle. Neville s'aperçut alors que, durant son sommeil, la Salle s'était transformée quelque peu : un bureau avait fait son apparition, ainsi que le portrait d'une jeune fille blonde, qui semblait l'observer. Le voyant éveillé, elle eut un léger sourire avant de s'enfoncer sans prononcer un seul mot dans le tunnel dessiné derrière elle...

oOo

Neville parvint à emménager complètement dans la Salle Sur Demande après deux voyages à la tour Gryffondor, rythmés par de nombreux détours pour déjouer les rondes – heureusement très prévisibles – d'un Rusard plus fatigué que jamais par le travail supplémentaire que lui imposaient les Carrow. C'est seulement au moment où il posa son sac à dos qu'il remarqua que son ventre protestait énergiquement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était plus que temps d'avaler quelque chose. A présent habitué aux apparitions magiques dans la Salle Sur Demande, Neville jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais cette fois, rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis sa dernière visite... La jeune fille du portrait cependant, était revenue et lui souriait gentiment. Neville lui rendit son sourire et allait parler lorsqu'un gargouillement en provenance de son estomac lui coupa la parole. Un petit rire parvint à ses oreilles... le portrait n'avait pu retenir un gloussement amusé. Le jeune homme estima qu'il était venu le temps des présentations.

« Bonjour, je m'apelle Neville Londubat.

Bonjour... On m'appelait jadis Ariana... »

oOo

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon... je ne te dénoncerai pas. Je ne suis pas non plus précisément bien vu des Mangemorts... »

Neville était assis dans une petite pièce au dessus de la 'Tête du Sanglier', une assiette de soupe fumante devant lui. Le patron du pub avait croisé son regard anxieux et l'avait rapidement rassuré, bien que son ton bourru ne précise pas vraiment dans quel camp il se trouvait.

Les yeux bleus du tenancier croisèrent un court instant le regard du jeune garçon, qui eut quelques secondes l'impression que l'homme pouvait lire dans son esprit.

« Comment t'appelles-tu, mon garçon ? Reprit-il.

Neville Londubat...

Ah... Voilà donc pourquoi ton visage me disait quelque chose... j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer tes parents en des temps meilleurs...

Et vous êtes Abelforth...

C'est ça... Tu peux m'appeler ainsi... Tout le monde ici a oublié mon nom de famille depuis bien longtemps... et je ne m'en plains pas. Son regard se perdit quelques secondes, fixé sur le portrait de la jeune fille blonde par lequel Neville était arrivé, guidé par Ariana à travers un étroit tunnel.

oOo

C'était devenu une routine à présent... Chaque soir, après que le dernier client eut quitté la 'Tête du Sanglier', Ariana allait chercher Neville dans la Salle Sur Demande. Il y revenait quelques minutes plus tard, muni de provisions pour la journée du lendemain. A deux reprises déjà, il s'était attardé chez le vieil homme avec qui il avait rapidement sympathisé, et lui avait déjà raconté une partie de ses mésaventures. Abelforth n'avait fait aucun commentaire, mais avais tout de même montré un signe de compassion contrastant avec son côté bourru lorsque Neville lui avait parlé d'Hannah... Il avait alors posé un instant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, ouvert la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en était sorti. A partir de ce jour, il doubla les rations de Neville, ayant compris que jusqu'ici, il avait partagé ses repas avec la jeune fille.

oOo

« Ab... je te suis redevable de beaucoup de choses... Tu as le droit de savoir l'ensemble de l'histoire, commença Neville alors qu'il était attablé devant un bol de soupe au dessus du pub.

Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit si tu n'en a pas envie, mon garçon... Je sais que certains secrets devraient rester enterrés...

Oui, mais je me sens bloqué... j'ai besoin d'un avis différent... »

Et Neville lui conta rapidement l'ensemble de l'histoire liée à M. Abbot et à la prophétie des Carrow, chose qu'il avait volontairement tu jusqu'alors...

oOo

« En somme, tu as besoin d'une pensine... murmura Abelforth lorsque Neville lui eut tout exposé.

N'y a t-il rien d'autre qui permette de « lire » un souvenir ?

J'ai bien peur que non...

Et... sais-tu où je peux trouver une pensine ?

Ce sont des objets assez rares, tu sais... Mon frère en gardait une dans son bureau, mais je suppose que c'est Rogue qu'il l'a récupérée maintenant... C'était un cadeau d'un vieil oncle pour un Noël de notre enfance... » Le vieil homme était à présent perdu dans ses pensées. « A moi aussi il m'avait offert une pensine... Oh bien sur, elle était plus petite, moins décorée que celle d'Albus... il était déjà la gloire de la famille à cette époque... » Il eut un petit rire désabusé, comme pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir.

Et tu as encore cette pensine ? » Demanda Neville, déjà excité à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt se plonger dans le souvenir de M. Abbot.

Le front plissé, le tenancier du pub tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs.

« Je me souviens l'avoir à Poudlard... c'était bien pratique pour moi... Oui, je me souviens à présent ! Le concierge de l'époque – pire que Rusard, crois-moi – me l'a confisqué en sixième année... Il croyait que c'était un objet dangereux... et je n'ai jamais pu lui prouver le contraire hélas. Je n'ai pas revu cette pensine depuis... Tu sais, à ma connaissance, le bureau de Rusard n'a jamais été vidé ou même rangé... Albus plaisantait parfois sur le capharnaüm qui régnait dans son « antre ». Peut être ma pensine y est-elle encore, sous un amas d'autres objets confisqués... mais cela, je ne puis en être sûr. Et je ne connais personne qui ait une pensine... Allons, il est bien tard, mon garçon... et tu as quelqu'un à aller voir, je crois » ajouta-t-il dans un sourire...


	14. Voir les étoiles

**Chapitre 14**

**/ Voir les étoiles... /**

Bien sur, la disparition d'un élève à Poudlard fut immédiatement remarquée par les Mangemorts qui fouillèrent le château en vain pendant une journée entière... Ils en déduisirent que le jeune Londubat avait fuit pour rejoindre sa grand-mère, mais dans le doute, ils renforcèrent encore les mesures pour limiter la circulation à l'intérieur du château. Heureusement, ils n'imaginaient pas un seul instant que Neville était resté presque sous leur nez, ni que chaque nuit, il bravait les rondes successives des professeurs pour gagner le jardin, puis le souterrain qui le menait à Hannah.

Les Carrow avaient conservé un rythme de visite à leur prisonnière parfaitement régulier, si bien que Neville savait à présent quand il pouvait rendre visite à son amie sans risquer de se faire surprendre. Ces visites étaient une joie pour les deux jeunes gens qui passaient une partie de la nuit à discuter, à peine gênés par le grattement désormais familier du couteau de Neville sur le mortier...

oOo

Le travail dans le cachot certes avançait, mais plus aussi rapidement qu'autrefois, même si Neville se rendait chaque nuit auprès d'Hannah. Les restrictions de circulation draconiennes imposées par les Carrow étaient toujours en vigueur, empêchant les membres de l'AD de se joindre à leur chef. Seamus avait bien tenté sa chance un soir pour le retrouver dans la Salle Sur Demande, mais il s'était fait surprendre dans un couloir par Amycus. Son visage en porterait à jamais les marques des sévices que lui infligèrent ce soir là les Mangemorts.

L'AD s'efforçait à présent de garder le secret de l'existence de Neville au sein du château, sachant pertinemment que s'il venait à être découvert, les Carrow voudraient punir Neville bien sur, mais aussi tous ceux susceptibles de l'avoir couvert. Et que certaines de leurs jeunes victimes soient innocentes n'allaient probablement pas les empêcher de dormir.

Les faux gallions d'Hermione ne réchauffaient plus les poches des élèves... Neville avait adopté un autre système plus personnel pour transmettre des nouvelles à ses amis : un parchemin roulé glissé dans une fissures d'un mur, dans un couloir à la fois fréquenté par les élèves entres les cours et où Neville pouvait se rendre rapidement. La Salle avait aussi aménagé, suite à une idée du jeune homme, une entrée « mobile », permettant à son occupant de ne jamais avoir à parcourir deux nuits de suite la même partie du château. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se faire quelques frayeurs, pour la plupart causées par Miss Teigne.

L'AD ressemblait à un lion endormi... ne montrant aucun signe de d'activité, mais toujours prêt à bondir si l'occasion s'en présentait...

oOo

« Ab... Je n'ai pas pensé à te le demander plus tôt, mais... aurais-tu par hasard des outils moldus à me prêter ?

Et de quels genre d'outils as-tu besoin ?

Disons... de quoi casser un mur de brique déjà bien affaibli... mon couteau ne tiendra plus très longtemps, ajouta-t-il en montrant ce qui restait de sa lame.

Attends moi ici, je vais voir ce que j'ai en bas... j'avais fait un peu de jardinage dans l'arrière cour à mon arrivée ici... Il doit bien rester quelques outils dans la remise. »

Abelforth revint quelques instants plus tard avec une vieille pioche, visiblement inutilisée depuis de nombreuses années, mais d'aspect solide.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé... les gamins du village ont du chaparder le reste...

C'est parfait, ca ira très bien ! Merci Ab », répondit Neville en empoignant l'instrument.

Le mur qui séparait d'Hannah ne tenait plus que par le poids des briques les unes sur les autres... Cette pioche lui permettrait de faire s'écrouler l'ensemble... et alors Hannah serait enfin libre ! Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait encore rien prévu pour elle une fois sortie de son cachot ! Il allait devoir y remédier...

oOo

_Boum... Boum..._

Dans le silence du parc de Poudlard, deux coups sourds effarouchèrent quelques oiseaux nocturnes... puis un grondement plus fort retentit, comme si un tremblement de terre venait de se produire au milieu du parc...

Sous terre, deux mains venaient de se rejoindre.

oOo

Il avait fallu trois violents coups de pioche à Neville pour faire tomber le mur de briques qui le séparait d'Hannah. Ils étaient à présent en train de remonter rapidement le souterrain en direction de la surface. Aucune parole n'avait encore été échangée, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire... leurs mains ne s'étaient pas lâchées depuis que la jeune fille était sortie de sa prison...

Arrivés à l'air libre, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin de courir pour contempler ensembles, main dans la main, la voute céleste au dessus d'eux.

« Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus manqué tout ce temps ? » Murmura doucement Hannah alors qu'elle se blottissait dans les bras de son sauveteur. « Voir les étoiles... » Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'ils parcouraient le ciel d'encre constellé de milliers de points brillants.

Ils avaient oubliés le temps, le danger, pour regarder au dessus d'eux ce qui signifiait la liberté retrouvée. Puis Hannah se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Neville...

oOo

Mais, si pour Neville et Hannah le temps c'était arrêté, les Carrow, eux, n'en avaient pas perdu : réveillés par le grondement dans le parc, ils descendaient les marches du Hall pour retrouver et punir les responsables de ce vacarme.

oOo

Les bruits d'une discussion lointaine tirèrent les deux jeunes gens de leur rêverie... et un coup d'œil vers le château leur indiqua que deux silhouettes marchaient prestement vers eux. Par chance, ils étaient restés dans l'ombre créée par quelques arbres. Cependant, il devenait urgent de trouver une cachette un peu plus sure. Ils se tapirent donc à plat ventre dernière une vieille souche, espérant que les Carrow fouilleraient d'abord le souterrain, leur laissant le temps de s'esquiver...

Les Mangemorts s'approchèrent en effet de l'entrée du souterrain, mais seul Amycus entra, laissant sa sœur surveiller les alentours.

Jurant entre ses dents, Neville tira sa baguette de sa poche... Tant pis pour la discrétion !

oOo

Stupéfix !

Sans bruit, Alecto s'effondra sur le sol, laissant le champ libre à la fugitive et son sauveur.

Ils avaient parcouru les trois quarts de la distance les séparant du château quand un cri de rage retentit derrière eux. Tournant la tête sans cesser de courir, il virent la silhouette d'Amycus penchée sur le corps immobile de sa sœur, puis se redresser. Il les aperçut et lança un nouveau cri de dépit. Ne pouvant les atteindre à cette distance, il s'élança à leur poursuite, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui comme un sinistre étendard.

oOo

Neville et Hannah s'étaient cachés dans un petit passage secret peu fréquenté, derrière une tapisserie particulièrement épaisse, et reprenaient leur souffle dans cet abri temporaire. Ils avaient parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres dans le château avant de se réfugier ici. Amycus avait dû alerter Rogue par Patronus et les professeurs étaient probablement envoyés patrouiller dans les couloirs en ce moment même à leur recherche. Il était hors de question de traverser le château dans ces conditions, et Neville se creusait la tête pour trouver un chemin que les professeurs ne connaîtraient pas, mais en vain...

Le chuchotement d'Hannah interrompit ses réflexions : « Je crois que j'ai une idée », annonça-t-elle avec un petit sourire, son faux gallion brillant dans sa main.

oOo

_'BESOIN DIVERSION URGENT'_

Les quelques élèves encore debout à cette heure de la nuit – ils étaient pour la plupart en train de terminer d'interminable devoirs dans leur salle commune – furent surpris par ce message si peu détaillé, mais comprirent immédiatement qu'un ou plusieurs membres de l'AD avait besoin qu'on détourne rapidement l'attention des professeurs pour quelque temps. Les élèves de l'AD connaissaient aussi tous très bien le sens du mot « urgent ».

Il ne leur fallu que quelques instants pour se réunir, réveiller leurs camarades dans les dortoirs, former des petits groupes et passer à l'action...

oOo

Il est probable que les professeurs de Poudlard se rappelleront toute leur vie de cette nuit là. Elle avait débuté tout à fait normalement, puis on les avait tiré de leur lit pour leur faire chercher dans tout le château deux élèves... lesquels, ils n'en savaient rien. Or, ce ne sont pas deux élèves qu'ils trouvèrent dans les couloirs, mais près de la moitié de l'école !

Les Mangemorts, passant de groupe en groupe, étaient assaillis de questions à la fois par des élèves particulièrement agités et par des professeurs visiblement dépassés par les évènements... mais qui ne semblaient pas non plus vouloir y remédier. Après une demi-heure d'errance dans les couloirs, les Carrow durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne retrouveraient pas les deux élèves en fuite cette nuit là. Il était temps pour eux de tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait dans le reste du château.

OOo

Il faut dire que les membres de l'AD s'étaient surpassé : réveillant tous leurs condisciples endormis, chaque maison avait – sans se concerter – fait en sorte d'attirer l'attention de toute l'école sur elle.

Les Pouffsouffles avaient ainsi partagé Nougats Néansang, Petits-Fours Tourndeloeil et sucreries des Boîtes à Flemme Weasley... Ils se rendaient par groupes entiers à l'infirmerie déjà débordée, immobilisant les professeurs à mesure qu'ils les croisaient.

Les élèves de Serdaigle avaient quant à eux créés une gigantesque fuite d'eau dans les dortoirs de leur tour, et personne n'avait encore réussi à colmater la fuite... l'eau avait atteint la salle commune, et les élèves trempés avaient fui jusque dans les couloirs en quête d'un endroit plus sec.

Enfin, les Gryffondors les plus âgés avaient mis le feu à un rideau de leur salle commune et fait apparaître une épaisse fumée noire, faisant croire à un important incendie, avant de faire évacuer tous les élèves de la tour « par mesure de sécurité » !

oOo

Neville et Hannah, profitant du désordre ambiant, coururent sur une bonne partie du trajet jusqu'à la Salle Sur Demande et ne s'autorisèrent à souffler qu'une fois la porte de la Salle fermée et barricadée derrière eux.

Alors seulement, Neville lâcha la main qu'il n'avait pas cessé de tenir pour prendre enfin la jeune fille dans ces bras. Cette fois, ils ne risquaient pas d'être interrompus, pensa-t-il en se penchant doucement pour embrasser Hannah...


	15. Une Noble Quête

**Chapitre 15**

**/ Une Noble Quête /**

Neville se réveilla tranquillement le lendemain, et mit quelques instants à remarquer un poids inhabituel sur son torse... La vision d'Hannah, encore paisiblement endormie contre lui, blottie entre ses bras, le fit sourire et il contempla longuement la jeune fille étendue contre lui. Pour la toute première fois depuis la rentrée, il se sentait en paix, détendu, comme si une parenthèse de bonheur s'était ouverte pour lui au cœur d'un monde en guerre. Neville eut une pensée pour M. Abbot, en fuite depuis l'instant même où son gallion avait chauffé, lui annonçant la libération de sa fille. Il devait à présent à son tour se cacher quelque part dans la campagne Anglaise, comme de nombreux sorciers recherchés. Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par un premier mouvement de la jeune fille... Elle ouvrit les yeux, encore un peu endormie, et le sourire qu'elle lui fit en croisant son regard lui sembla le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu... une belle journée s'annonçait.

oOo

Cette nuit là avait décidément été très agitée pour les Mangemorts de Poudlard. Non seulement leur prisonnière leur avait échappé – comment, ils ne l'avaient toujours pas compris – mais de nombreux incidents avaient aussi éclaté dans les salles communes, à l'exception notable de celle des Serpentards. Les élèves semblaient avoir organisé à leur insu des fêtes clandestines, ce que ni McGonnagall, Flitwick ou Chourave n'avaient remarqué...

La nouvelle de la libération d'Hannah avait remonté le moral des élèves de façon spectaculaire, et ils brûlaient d'en découdre avec les Carrow...

oOo

Assis contre un mur de la Salle sur Demande, Neville contemplait le blaireau représenté sur la tapisserie en face de lui. Si hier la pièce arborait exclusivement les couleurs de Gryffondor, un pan entier montrait maintenant la présence d'un Pouffsouffle en son sein. Décidément, la Salle ne manquait pas de ressources. Une salle de bain était apparue dans la nuit, ainsi qu'une pile de vêtements parfaitement pliés, comme tout juste sortis de la blanchisserie. Neville profitait du sommeil de son amie – la pauvre devait récupérer des épreuves de ces derniers mois – pour analyser leur situation.

Il venait d'atteindre son premier objectif : Hannah était libre. Il restait encore à débarrasser Poudlard des Carrow... mais pour cela, il lui faudrait entendre la prophétie les concernant. Il souhaita un instant posséder une pensine, espérant un nouveau miracle de la Salle sur Demande, mais aucun objet n'apparut. Par contre, un nouveau tableau était désormais accroché non loin de celui d'Ariana. Neville bondit sur ses pieds en reconnaissant son sujet :

« Le Chevalier du Catogan ! »

oOo

Si le Chevalier – assez excentrique de nature – n'était pas le plus agréable des tableaux du château, il était sans aucun doute le plus serviable et le plus prompt à rendre service. Bien que visiblement surpris par le déplacement soudain de sa toile, le Chevalier se reprit bien vite et salua dans un grincement d'armure les deux jeunes gens qui le dévisageaient. Réveillée en sursaut par le bruit, Hannah observait le petit bonhomme sur son poney avec des yeux ronds.

Cependant, Neville s'était repris et entamait déjà la conversation avec le portrait.

« Messire, commença-t-il, je suis heureux de vous voir !

Moi de même, jeune homme ! Le récit de vos exploits se transmet de tableaux en tableaux ! Cela me rappelle mes aventures quand j'étais encore jeune... Il faudra que je vous raconte un jour ! C'était...

C'est surement passionnant, coupa Neville, mais nous avons besoin de vous... Une lueur d'intérêt brillait maintenant dans les yeux du chevalier.

Dites m'en plus...

Il nous faudrait une pensine, ajouta Neville. Nous savons que l'ancien concierge en a confisqué une il y a bien longtemps, mais elle pourrait se trouver n'importe où dans le château à présent... Pourriez-vous nous aider à la trouver Messire ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis le Chevalier explosa de joie, brandissant son épée vers le ciel.

« Une Quête ! Une Noble Quête ! Enfin, après toutes ces années, on reconnaît mon talent ! Bien sur, jeune homme, que je vous aiderai ! Jusqu'à ma mort s'il le faut ! »

Neville n'osant pas relever le fait qu'il était déjà mort, se contenta de sourire en retour avant de modérer quelque peu l'enthousiasme du Chevalier...

oOo

Le soir même, le Chevalier avait transmis le message de Neville à tous les tableaux et fantômes de confiance. Ces derniers, menés par Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, visitèrent sans relâche des pièces isolées du château pendant la nuit, les tableaux prenant discrètement la relève le lendemain matin. Le fantôme des Gryffondors vint lui-même dans la Salle Sur Demande pour annoncer à Neville l'avancée des recherches.

« Je me suis personnellement occupé du bureau du concierge, disait-il. Malheureusement, je n'y ait rien trouvé... Mais ne perdons pas espoir. Poudlard est immense, et nous avons à peine hanté une dixième de ses salles cette nuit...

oOo

Au cours de la journée, une certaine euphorie s'était emparée des membres de l'AD. Les feux Weasley résonnaient à nouveau aux quatre coins du château. Il va sans dire que les Carrow ne restèrent pas inactifs face à cet affront. Courant entre les salles peuplées de feux d'artifices et autres bombabouses – les autres professeurs se déclarant incompétents ou trop choqués – ils tentaient d'identifier les éventuels coupables parmi la foule d'élèves qui avait envahi les couloirs. Mais, pour une fois, et à leur grande surprise, ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps les auteurs de ces méfaits, ces derniers ayant pris soin de signer leurs œuvres, par une inscription ou par une lettre directement envoyée dans le bureau du Directeur lui-même. Évidemment, ces quelques élèves restèrent introuvables...

oOo

Des cris de joie et des rires accueillirent Seamus à son entrée dans la Salle Sur Demande. La petite pièce qui avait recueilli Neville s'était une nouvelle fois transformée pour ses nouveaux locataires : pas moins d'une quinzaine de hamacs étaient apparus à mesure que les membres de l'AD rejoignaient la clandestinité...

oOo

Pendant ce temps, le Chevalier du Catogan continuait sa quête à travers le château, dérangeant la moitié des portraits de l'école. Son poney l'ayant abandonné au milieu d'un paysage verdoyant, le Chevalier parcourait seul les toiles, brandissant fièrement son épée – mais avec de moins en moins de conviction – tout en scrutant des yeux les salles comme s'il recherchait un dragon à pourfendre. De leur côté, les fantômes – avec infiniment plus de discrétion – visitaient toujours les endroits les plus reculés de Poudlard, sans plus de succès...

oOo

Il fallut deux jours et deux nuits pour enfin trouver une trace de la pensine d'Abelforth. Pour la quinzième fois, le Chevalier du Catogan avait fait irruption dans la Salle Sur Demande, et avait annoncé avoir trouvé la pensine. Jusque là, il s'était trompé à quatorze reprises, ce qui avait légèrement refroidi les espoirs des membres de l'AD. Retenant un soupir, Neville demanda des précisions au Chevalier. Bien que visiblement un peu romancé, son récit était clair, et la description qu'il fit de la « pensine » paraissait beaucoup plus cohérente que les fois précédentes. Envoyé pour confirmer la trouvaille du Chevalier, le Moine Gras revint tout excité – une première. Restait à décider qui irait chercher le « pot » contenant un arbuste dans l'ancienne salle du Professeur Trelawney...

oOo

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que depuis tout ce temps, elle est restée sous nos yeux ! » disait Parvati à sa jumelle. Les deux sœurs s'étaient portées volontaires pour cette expédition. Elles rejoindraient ensuite la Salle Sur Demande, leurs quelques affaires déjà soigneusement empaquetées dans leurs sacoches. Discrètement, elles se faufilèrent entre deux groupes de quatrième années pour rejoindre la tour où le professeur Trelawney enseignait la Divination. Le Moine Gras avait déjà dû prévenir les portraits de l'escalier de leur venue : sur leur passage, les jeunes filles virent des sorciers feindre de ne pas les voir passer, et certains leur firent même un petit clin d'œil au passage...

oOo

« Alohomora. » La trappe de la salle s'ouvrit avec un déclic, révélant un désordre de poufs, tellières et livres de Divination recouverts de poussière. Face au fauteuil préféré de leur professeur, un tableau représentait une vieille sorcière dont les traits rappelaient ceux de leur enseignante : c'était sans doute grâce à ce tableau que le Chevalier avait pu repérer la pensine. En effet, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un pot, si l'on faisait abstraction des runes inscrites tout autour. Les jumelles arrachèrent la plante rapidement et firent disparaître d'un sort la terre contenue dans la pensine. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus lourde qu'elle n'y paraissait, et les jeunes filles durent utiliser un sortilège de lévitation pour la déplacer. La descente de la tour se fit sans encombres, sous le regard du Chevalier qui les suivait de portrait en portrait...

oOo

« Patil ! Où allez vous avec cet objet ? » Amycus Carrow était apparu face aux deux sœurs au détour d'un couloir. A cette heure, elles ne commettaient aucune infraction, mais le pot qui flottait devant elles ne manquait pas d'attirer l'attention. Aussi naturellement que possible, Padma répondit que le professeur Chourave leur avait demandé de l'aider en amenant ce pot. Les traces de terre au fond de la pensine parurent convaincre le Mangemort qui haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre son chemin... Mais il s'arrêta brusquement en avisant justement la professeur de Botanique s'avancer vers eux. D'un geste, il intima aux deux jeunes filles de ne plus faire un pas...

oOo

« Bien sûr que c'est moi qui leur ait demandé ce service ! Répondit le professeur Chourave au Mangemort. La brave femme, croisant le regard de Padma, était tout de suite entrée dans le jeu de ses élèves, et paraissait d'ailleurs trouver un certain plaisir à berner Amycus Carrow.

« Les filles, amenez ce pot dans la serre n°2, s'il vous plaît... ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Amycus, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais vous faire part, reprit-elle ensuite pour entraîner le Mangemort à sa suite dans la direction opposée. »

Trop heureuses de se sortir de ce mauvais pas, les jumelles s'empressèrent de quitter le couloir pour rejoindre un passage moins fréquenté. Elles y retrouvèrent le Chevalier, qui décida de partir en éclaireur pour leur éviter d'autres mauvaises rencontres. Ce fut en réalité la quasi-totalité des portraits qui aidèrent les membres de l'AD cet après-midi là : des Mages simulèrent une dispute pour attirer l'attention des professeurs sur eux, et plusieurs portraits leur indiquèrent les chemins les plus sûrs pour traverser le château...

Malheureusement, certains portraits semblaient plutôt favorables aux Mangemorts, et le Chevalier du Catogan sauva Padma et Parvati en assommant un vieux sorcier avant qu'il ne donne l'alerte aux Carrow, à quelques pas à peine de la Salle sur Demande. Le petit homme était extrêmement fier de son intervention réussie, et fut chaleureusement félicité par les jumelles, qui décidèrent de passer sous silence le fait que le Mage s'était assommé contre le bord de son cadre quand le chevalier l'avait bousculé pour sortir son épée du fourreau...

* * *

><p>[1] Vous voulez en savoir plus sur les exploits passés du Chevalier ? Lisez mon autre fiction : "Les Belles Histoires du Chevalier du Catogan !"<p> 


	16. La Prophétie

**Chapitre 16**

**/ La Prophétie /**

_Neville se tenait dans un obscur couloir du Ministère de la Magie, debout à côté d'une fontaine. M. Abbot s'avançait vers lui sans le voir, d'une démarche hésitante, tenant entre ses deux mains une petite sphère de verre. Prenant une grande inspiration, il entra dans le bureau où s'était installé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux brillèrent un instant en découvrant le nom de ses lieutenants sur le socle de bois... D'un geste, il congédia l'employé du Ministère. La porte se refermait doucement derrière M. Abbot, mais resta entrouverte : Voldemort était déjà occupé à observer la sphère au bout de ses doigts, puis la laissa tomber à ses pieds où elle s'écrasa dans un nuage de vapeur argentée... _

_oOo_

_Le père d'Hannah se versait maintenant un verre d'eau à la fontaine, le front encore couvert de sueur... A ses côtés, Neville, collé contre le battant entrouvert, ne perdait pas un mot de la prophétie qui s'énonçait pour la toute dernière fois... _

_oOo_

_« Le Frère et la Sœur tomberont lorsqu'ils seront réunis dans une maison qui n'est pas la leur... et ils seront vaincus par ceux qu'ils oppressaient... »_

oOo

La dernière image que vit Neville fut celle de M. Abbot reprendre son chemin vers la Salle des Prophéties... Il se retrouva ensuite de retour dans la Salle Sur Demande, entouré de ses camarades. Son récit ne prit que peu de temps, et bientôt, toute les élèves spéculaient sur la « Maison » et les « Oppressés »... Au milieu du tumulte qui régnait dans la Salle, la petite voix d'Ariana se fit soudain entendre...

« Neville ? Abelforth te demande à La Tête du Sanglier... »

oOo

Après le départ de son ami dans le tunnel, Hannah s'était isolée du reste du groupe, qui continuait de commenter les derniers évènements. Elle avait espéré que la Prophétie leur donnerait plus de renseignements sur le moyen d'expulser les Carrow de Poudlard... mais il faudrait s'en contenter. Tout de même, elle trouvait avoir payé bien cher ces derniers mois pour finalement bien peu d'informations utilisables.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le retour de Neville dans la Salle Sur Demande... Mais il n'était pas seul : trois autres personnes l'accompagnaient... Alors seulement, Hannah, blottie dans les bras de Neville qui l'avait rejointe, s'autorisa un sourire : les chose allaient changer à Poudlard... Il suffisait de garder espoir...

Et tandis qu'elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Neville, les cris de joie fusaient dans la pièce : Harry, Ron et Hermione s'avançaient au milieu de l'Armée de Dumbledore...

FIN

**Note de l'auteur :**

Cette fiction est maintenant terminée... J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !

Merci à tous les reviewers pour leur commentaires et encouragements !

A bientôt peut-être pour une nouvelle histoire...


End file.
